Figure it Out
by Raven317
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have always been close, and they would travel to the stars and back for each other. However, adventure and a dark spell that turns their world upside down puts everyone in danger. Who will save whom? Mean while, Levee does her best to ignore the man who is not a knight it shining armor. Nalu, some Gale, rated T.
1. Noodles and Snow

**Noodles and Snow**

In the country of Fiore, magic courses through the lands and the blood of its people. There are those who have learned to harness it form themselves and use it to strive for what they believe in. If their heart and will is as boundless as the sky then so is the power of their magic. Many of these mages choose to band together to form guilds where their special skills may be sought after by clients who are in need of some magic to sort through their troubles. Fairy Tail is one such guild where the bonds between nakama are exceptionally strong and their hearts are of legendary quality. Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Hartfilia are both Fairy Tail members.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you can't just eat at your place like a regular person instead of breaking into my house," Lucy whined.<p>

"Hey, I brought you some delicious ramen so don't complain," Natsu said through a mouth full of noodles.

"Fine, fine." The stellar spirit mage giggled at the sight of Natsu with a big clump of noodles dangling out of his mouth. "You look like a weird monster."

"Ohmmhrleh, hmms dis? Hmmmrr," the pink haired mage said incomprehensibly. He stooped over growling with fire shooting from his nostrils and clawed hands advancing toward Lucy's face. She squealed and scooted away getting rug burn on her back side because her skirt was a bit short. The shortened noodles splashed back into the giant bowl when Natsu bit them so he could have a laugh at Lucy.

"If we're gonna share the same bowl, you can't go slobbering all over the noodles like that, honestly!" She flicked a piece of noodle stuck to his face as a small form of revenge. She sighed and reclined back on her elbows. "So, Happy is visiting Charle again isn't he?"

"Mmm," Natsu confirmed through another mouthful.

"He's been leaving you alone a lot to see his girl."

Natsu downed his glass of water and set it on the table with a final thud, "That's alright, she makes him smile." The blond stole a side glance at her partner with a grin. She thought to herself how good he was despite some of his annoying habits. His goodness felt contagious because the way he put faith in his nakama made her want to be a better person. She would never tell him, but Lucy was secretly glad he was showing up in her apartment more often. The brake-ins were annoying and a blatant invasion of her privacy, but it was some how comforting as well.

The dragon slayer broke through her thoughts, "Look Luce, it's snowing!" They stepped outside to a different world. There was about a two inch blanket covering all surfaces and it was still unbroken because the night was late. Lucy marveled at the falling flakes and the way it glistened in the lamplight until her eyes fell on Natsu who was also appreciating the scene. She grinned maniacally, scooped up a ball, and threw it at the back of his head. He didn't react immediately.

". . . This means war." She ran away with a yelp as he scooped up his own ball. Virgo appeared of her own will to help Lucy make snowballs and ask for 'punishment'.

"Hey, no fair!" Natsu shouted.

"All's fair in war!" Lucy retorted as she barraged her partner with the snowballs Virgo had made in super high speed. They carried on like children, shouting at each other and throwing snow until Lucy couldn't stand the cold anymore. She slipped on ice and plopped into the snow with an "Oof!", teeth chattering. Virgo disappeared with a puff of smoke while her partner ran over to her when she didn't get up. "M-mmm-my f-fingers," the blond cradled her raw frozen fingers but Natsu took them in his own hands to warm them up. Damn fire eater never got cold.

"Come on," he pulled her up then held her from behind, pressing her hands to her stomach.

Lucy's cheeks flushed, and not from the cold, "W-what are you d-doing?"

"What does it look like?" he asked with his chin resting on her shoulder. "You know, you should really wear more cloths in the cold Luce." She was acutely aware of his body on hers and if she wasn't careful she could get too comfortable. It would be so easy to melt into him and make herself look like a fool. They stayed like that until her shivering subsided, which probably only took a minute but it felt so much longer. They finally went inside for a cup of tea.

"Lucy, your place is so nice and comfortable," the dragon slayer sighed while Lucy poured the tea.

"Yeah, it is. But I won't be staying here much longer if I don't come up with the money for rent very soon."

"Yus! That just means we need to pick out a job tomorrow! Right Luce?" Natsu proclaimed excitedly.

"Exactly . . . but no cities this time! I don't feel like getting in more trouble for severe property damage," Lucy said.

"Aw, but blowing stuff up is the best part." Natsu stretched and yawned widely so his sharp teeth were prominent, "I'm beat. Oi, Lucy! Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Hell no!"


	2. A Typical Morning

**Author's note: ***Ahem* So, this is my first story. Ever. I didn't put an author's note last time because I didn't really know how but now I do! I think. Please let me know if my writing is crap or gold! I would love to know. I'm shooting for somewhere in between, so crapy gold sounds about right. I don't plan to make this story super long because I'm not especially verbose, but you never know! There will be fluff, there might be a little steam eventually, I don't know. ;) I'm letting it write itself a little. Please enjoy and/or ridicule!

* * *

><p><strong>A Typical Morning<strong>

Natsu ruminated on the night before while he strode toward the guild early in the morning. When he had been warming up his partner from the cold, he had the strangest feeling in his stomach. He wasn't used to feeling things in his stomach except hunger, but last night it was like he had swallowed a small Happy and he was flapping around in there.

Natsu regaurded his flying companion. "Hey Happy? Have you ever felt things with your stomach? Besides hunger."

"Hm, you mean like when you eat brussels sprouts and your stomach feels that it's evil? Or when you're solving a crime and all the evidence tells you one guy did it but your stomach feels like it wasn't him?"

"No, that's not it."

Happy looked thoughtful, "Well, there is Charle, but that doesn't really apply to you."

Natsu stared at his friend, "Whoa! You can feel Charle in your stomach?"

"Not exactly," Happy responded.

Natsu screwed up his face and thought hard, "Hmmmm. Oh, I know! As a dragon slayer my senses are better than a humans', so maybe when I get stronger, my senses get stronger too! Ha! That must be it."

"Oh, I see! Your stomach can think like your brain! But Natsu, wouldn't that make you smart? I don't see it."

"I'm smart!" the dragon slayer burst out. Happy only giggled at him.

As soon as the pair entered their guild Natsu headed toward the job board. There were few people around this early in the morning, but one of them was Mirajane.

"Good morning Natsu-san!" the barmaid called cheerily.

"Good morning!" the dragon slayer grinned good naturedly. The board was crammed full of potential adventures where he could warm his muscles and blaze up some bad guys. There was a plea for a wizard to irradicate a rampaging giant from a helpless city! That was perfect, he could really cut lose on an evil giant and Lucy would probably love to help- wait. She said nothing in a city so he wouldn't destroy expensive stuff, Natsu thought dejectedly. Tsk, why was she being so picky when she knew that destroying stuff was three and a half quarters of the fun? Lets see, take care of the guys who keep vandalizing a store? Can't, it's in a city. Find a magic ring that jumped into the sewer? Lucy wouldn't like that. Dig ditches? No. Help sell giant snapping turtles, no, banish fur from human fur ball, no, file papers, hell no. Hmm, collect the tail fathers from a rare bird? It was outdoors, so there were no buildings to set on fire, it sounded slightly challenging, and the reward was enough to cover Lucy's rent. He had found their job. He whipped the request off the board and stored it in a pocket happily. Then the pink haired wizard realized he was pretty hungry.

"Oi, Mira! Can I get something to eat?"

"Of course Natsu-san. Did you pick out a decent job?" she called back as she was rummaging around to prepare his food.

"Yeah, something about snatching feathers off of a bird," he responded.

Mira looked back with concern in her eyes, "You're going to leave the poor thing naked?"

Natsu scratched at the wood grains of the bar, "Naw, just its' butt. Think Lucy will like it? She was being picky about the kind of job she wanted to go on."

"I would think Lucy likes any kind of job you do together," Mira said kindly. A few moments later she presented him with a steaming hunk of meat, bread, and broccoli. The dragon slayer stared at it skeptically for a few seconds. Then Mira started,

"Ah! Hold on." She produced a match and set his meal on fire. The dragon slayer's eyes lit up and he started to gorge himself on an exceptional meal. As he ate, wizards began to filter into the guild. Grey sauntered over to sit on the bar stool next to his rival. He scoffed at Natsu's typically inedible meal and commented under his breath,

"Freak."

"What was that Grey?" Natsu roared through a mouthful of flaming meat.

"Who eats stuff like that? You're not normal lizard breath," the ice wizard retorted while he threw off his shirt with ease.

"Say that to me when you're not stripping ice ass!" Natsu yelled, flaming food spraying from his mouth.

"At least chew your food you pointy eyed bastard!" Grey yelled, shoving his stool aside.

Natsu finally swallowed and jammed his face into his rival's "You wanna go winter queen?"

"Anytime of the day flame brain," Grey said through clenched teeth. Natsu threw the first left hook and the fight was on with a flurry of fists, feet, and choke holds. Their grapple toppled chairs and tables, they even broke a dish or two until Erza and Lucy walked in together. Suddenly the two threw their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Good morning Erza, it's a beautiful day to be friends!" they pronounced with enthusiasm. Erza glowered at them,

"Have two you been been at it again? Nakama should not fight so often," she pronounced authoritatively.

"Aye sir!" they said in unison. Lucy giggled at their idiocy. Natsu broke away,

"Lucy! I picked out a job, you wanna go?" He handed her the flier. He watched her expectantly while she inspected it. Erza nodded her head in approval at his industry,

"Grey and I can accompany you."

"Not this time, they pay is only decent for a two person gig," Natsu explained. Having over heard the conversation, Levy wandered over,

"You and Lucy sure have been going on two person missions a lot lately," the petite mage observed aiming a wink in Lucy's direction.

"Oh really?" Lucy laughed nervously. Natsu shrugged,

"Of corse we have, we're partners! So Luce, what do you think?" Natsu asked with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Uh, oh. Yeah, ok. Lets do it," she responded. Natsu grabbed her arm and rushed toward the door,

"Come on Happy, lets go!"

"Aye!" the cat exclaimed happily. Gajeel walked in and watched them as they rushed out. He stopped beside Levy and grunted with his arms crossed. The blue haired girl gazed up at him through her lashes,

"What is it?"

"They don't see it yet do they?" the metal studded man said.

"Nope." Levy responded shortly.

"Their both dumb asses," Gajeel growled. The two locked eyes and grinned. Then they both started and edged away from each other uncomfortably.


	3. The Feather Job

**Author's note:** My eyes have been opened, I know why fanfic authors beg for reviews all the time now. I've only had two so far, but they literally made my heart sing. Seriously, it won't shut up. If you feel so inclined, please indulge my musical heart. Include the positive and negative. Side note, disregard the picture. I did it myself so I wouldn't have to ask for someone else's stuff. In a nutshell: ignore the pic, read the words, type a review. Thank you dear readers.

* * *

><p><strong>The Feather Job<strong>

Their client's address turned out to be a little shop with a low roof tucked away in a densely wooded town. The building was made of raw and round logs, the porch was full of all sizes of chimes and an assortment of hanging crystals making the breezy air ring and tinkle. Lucy couldn't help but close her eyes for a moment to listen as the wind washed over her. They stepped through the creaky porch and when they entered the shop there were all sorts of mysterious items. Intricately carved masks, glowing jars, spiral horns, giant fangs, books, and barrels of powder to name a few. The shop owner stood behind the counter weaving threads around a large wooden ring. Lucy walked up to her. Bouncing on the balls of her feet with her arms behind her back she announced their presence,

"Hello! We're from Fairy Tail and we picked up your request."

"Ah, yes. Lucy is it?" the wizened little woman peered up at her, though it was impossible to tell whether her eyes were open or closed. Her silvery hair was done up in a knot and her robes were a forrest green. "And Natsu, what a powerful young man you are," Natsu's chest swelled in verification. "And of course Happy, your adorable Exceed friend," Happy giggled and mumbled,

"I like her."

"How lucky am I to have attracted the attention of such capable wizards?

"Huh? How do you know our names? I'm sure we haven't told you." Lucy wondered out loud. The old woman just smiled at her,

"I am Tomoko. I shall tell you more about these feathers that I have requested. They come from the tail of a rare and splendid bird called the Mezurashi. I had the fortune of spotting her returning to her roost while I was out for my walk one morning. It was at the very peak of the mountain north west of here. There is a path that will lead you strait to it. It's tail feathers are unusually long and mottled with iridescent green and blue, and when they are attached to a dream catcher like the one I am making here," Tomoko held up the circle she was weaving around, "it actually works."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Well my boy, most dream catchers are just pretty to look at. They make some people feel like their dreams are safer, so they function like a placebo. However, if you apply the Mezurashi feathers to a dream catcher within three hours of harvesting them, it actually takes on magical properties. The feathers sweep away bad dreams and then get caught in the netting like a spider web where they will slowly die and fade away. The owner of the dream catcher is left only with sweet dreams to carry them through the night. These are especially useful for children suffering from night terrors," the aged woman explained.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Happy chirped, "I'll make sure Natsu doesn't burn up the feathers."

The old woman bowed, "I would appreciate that."

* * *

><p>The way up to the mountain was steep, and the sun was at its zenith, beating down on their heads. They were all drenched in sweat. Natsu plowed ahead actually enjoying the heat, Happy's wings drooped while he flew like he was melting in mid-air and Lucy was fanning herself furiously.<p>

"'How much further to the top? I think I stopped breathing,' -she says" Horologium dictated. The grandfather clock waddled on like a champ while Lucy curled up in a sticky ball inside.

"You should walk and suffer like the rest of us. Letting your spirits do all the work is cheating," Happy wined.

"'You can fly you hypocrite cat,' -she says." Lucy was obviously yelling inside the clock but Horologium voice was much more passive. Happy was upset anyway,

"Lucy, why are you always mean?" he cried. He tried to fly away dramatically but he fell from the sky in his exhaustion and landed with a tiny grunt. Natsu hiked to him and scooped up his cat.

"I don't know why you both hate this so much. This feels great!" Natsu enthused with a grin. "It's refreshing to work hard without using magic."

Horologium ticked rhythmically and announced, "My time is up." The grandfather clock disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Eh?" Lucy plopped on the ground in surprise and then started crying like a child, "Nooooooo, Come back you beautiful old clock!" Lucy sighed and struggled to her feet. "I wonder how that little old woman managed to make this climb. She mentioned it so casually like she does it all the time."

"She must be strong!" the dragon slayer said. Lucy imagined her hiding large muscles under her robes. "I wonder if I could-"

"You're not fighting a nice old lady Natsu," Lucy sighed.

* * *

><p>Lucy was looking at her feet as they trudged on when she ran into Natsu's back. Her face stuck to him because they were both so sweaty. "Ghaaaaa!" she cried in disgust while ripping her face off his back. "When I get home I'm going to shower and then sit in front of my air vent for hours and hours! Why have you stopped?"<p>

"We can't go up any further, and look there's the bird in her nest on top of that huge rock." Natsu walked all the way around, inspecting the rock for divots and cracks, "I don't think I can climb it."

"I could fly up there. All you need are feathers right?" Happy said helpfully.

"We need tail feathers specifically, and we don't want to scare her away so we're going to have to lure her down to us. We need a plan," Lucy reasoned. Having momentarily forgotten her discomfort because she was finally in her element, she stood meditating for awhile. "Ok, here's what we're going to do . . ."

* * *

><p>Lucy face palmed herself from behind her tree. What had she been thinking? The good part was that Natsu was all decked out in feathers and a beak to make him look like a male bird and he looked rather convincing. The bad part was, he was shaking his tail feathers an prancing around and squawking like a fool trying to perform a rain dance. From his place in the sky, Lucy saw Happy with his cheeks puffed out and paws over his mouth like he was trying very hard not to laugh. Amazingly, the Mezurashi was actually cocking its head at Natsu instead of flying away. Lucy wasn't about to argue. She took out a golden key from her pouch as quietly as she could,<p>

"Open, gate of the Ram. Aries!" she whispered.

"I'm here to help, I'm sorry." Aries bleated shyly.

"Aries, if that bird comes down to Natsu I need you to wrap it in your wool so it can't escape and won't get injured. I also need you to do it subtly so she won't get spooked before you capture her. Can you do it?

"I will do my best, I'm sorry." Lucy nodded with determination. The Mezurashi was still watching the Natsu show with her beady black eyes. Then the dragon slayer bird man changed tactics and started preening his feathers like the Mezurashi wasn't there. She squawked and hopped to her feet cocking her head this way and that. Lucy held her breath and Natsu looked up at his partner expectantly. She lowered her hand to the ground, telling him to stay where he was. The bird made a few lazy flaps to get airborne, then suddenly it dive bombed Natsu. He flopped to his belly to avoid the attack, but as soon as she was up again the bird swooped around for another go. Natsu rolled and dodged the barrage of attacks like the expert fighter he was.

"Lucy!" he shouted, "What do I do?"

"I think she's challenging your bird manliness, try standing your ground!" she responded still behind her tree. As the Mezurashi came in for another pass, Natsu took a wide legged stance. "Do not use your fire on that bird Natsu!" Lucy warned. Instead he stuck out his chest and stretched his wings out wide squawking loudly. The bird dropped an egg bomb on Natsu's head for his efforts. He yelled, spouting fire blindly since the yolk covered his face. The bird landed behind him with a look that Lucy thought was akin to satisfaction.

"Go Aries!" Lucy whispered urgently. The spirit slid out from behind the tree and mumbled,

"I'm sorry." Her cloudy purple wool began to creep upon the ground as the bird pecked at Natsu. When she was enveloped in the stuff she squawked in surprise. Happy swooped down to pluck its feathers, and Aries let go of her before she even had time to protest. The Mezurashi flew to safety as soon as she was released.

Lucy jumped in victory, "Yes! Awesome job Aries!" The ram spirit gave a small smile and a slight bow.

"Thank you Lucy," then she disappeared back into the spirit world with a bleat. Lucy ran over to her partner who was still a rampaging egg head.

"Natsu stop! Calm down!" His last burst of fire passed right by her ear.

"Lucy! Stop, drop, and roll!" the cat yelled at her from the air. She screamed in panic and began rolling around in the dirt. When she finally stopped her cloths and hair were a dirty mess and the dragon slayer had calmed himself.

"Natsu, I'm going to kill you! This shirt was once white you know!" but he wasn't listening. He was still puffing heavily and running around looking skyward.

"Where is that bird? I'm gonna roast it's sorry naked ass!"

"NATSU!" He cringed and looked over at Lucy tapping her foot. The dragon slayer hung his head in exhaustion, the egg frying on top of it.

"Anyone hungry? Cuz Natsu's got egg on his face," the cat giggled.

* * *

><p>They were all exhausted and dirty, but Lucy felt accomplished as she entered the shop. She stepped up to the counter with a huge smile,<p>

"Ms. Tomoko, I am pleased to tell you that we succeeded." Lucy presented the three iridescent tail feathers that Happy harvested.

"And the bird-" the old woman asked with concern.

"She's a bit rattled, but definitely unharmed," Lucy assured. Natsu growled at her statement. The old woman laughed at his reaction,

"Oh, these are exquisite! There's no time to lose." She began to tie them to the dream catcher, and just like that it was complete. It shone with a soft light for a moment, and then Lucy could feel something like warmth radiating from it. It seemed to pull on her good memories. "This will make a customer very happy. Thank you children. I'm afraid the reward that I posted just is not enough for the job you did," Tomoko said with some dejection in her voice.

Lucy smiled cheerfully, "It's enough to cover rent, so I'm as happy as can be."

"That's right," Natsu chimed in scratching behind his head with a lopsided grin plastered to his face, "The money is only a secondary benefit. Helping people in trouble are what nakama are for."

"Even so," the little woman said handing over the money to Happy. "There are a few things that I feel- Well, now I know who they're for." She reached under the table and produced a delicate black mask. "Lucy, I have never met anyone more worthy of this mask. It hides the visage and pulls out the true nature of a person's heart into a visible form. If you were to wear it, you would become the most beautiful woman on this earthland."

The blond was rendered speechless as she carefully took the garment in her hands, "Thank you. This is- it's beautiful." Tomoko nodded and reached under the counter again to produce a dropper bottle.

"This is for you young dragon slayer." Natsu accepted it with enthusiasm. "It is the equivalent of liquid troia. In other words, if you put a drop of this stuff in each ear before you board a moving vehicle you will not experience motion sickness."

Natsu's eyes grew impossibly wide, "What?! This is amazing! I would pay you my entire life's savings for this if I had any!" Lucy could have sworn she could see happy tears begin to form in his eyes. The pink haired mage almost tackled Tomoko in a hug over the counter. "Thank you!" he said over her shoulder. Then he leapt for the door, jumping and shouting. Lucy laughed at him while the old woman straitened her robes.

"Last but not least," Tomoko stepped into the back room for a moment and came back with a silvery fish in hand. "This is for you, brave Happy. After all, you are the one who actually plucked the feathers."

Happy's eyes sparkled, "You are a wise and noble woman. Thank you." The cat took his fish delicately from her hands and went to join Natsu and nibble on his snack. She turned back to Lucy with some knowing look in her eye.

"That boy is dear to you. You should keep him close and be honest with yourself." The celestial spirit mage could still hear Natsu celebrating outside. She flushed a shade of rouge and was about to respond but the old woman had disappeared into the back room again. She wandered outside to join her partners, lost in thought. Natsu jumped high into the sky and spun.

"Yus! I can't wait to get back on that train, this is gonna be great! Luce?" She looked back at the store.

"That woman knows things."


	4. Burnt Hair and Apologies

**Author's note:** I present to you the next chapter. We finally have some unveiling of a little plot. Yay plot! Read, review, enjoy, remember: I do not own Fairy Tail, that's some other brilliant mastermind.

* * *

><p><strong>Burnt Hair and Apologies<strong>

The little mouse pawed at his face. Something was wrong. His least favorite lump was missing from his cage. He remembered how the dark creature would slump with his hands wrapped around the cold thick bar for hours. He would keep exceptionally still, that is until the mouse would scurry anywhere near him and the the eyes of the lump would fixate on him. It was normal enough, but this lump's eyes in particular were cold and cruel. They looked at him as if imagining every possible way to cause him pain. The rodent always avoided that cell.

A skinny guarding stick came around a corner to inspect the caged lumps but stopped short when he discovered the empty cage. Empty for all but a small bell. It quivered and rattled lightly against the damp stone floor. The stick stepped closer to the cage dumb founded. The bell rang out again, louder this time. In his curiosity, the skinny stick got on his belly and stuck an arm through the bars to reach the bell. It was a very stupid idea. Suddenly something shifted and the stick cried out in pain, the mouse's heart beat picked up. The missing, normally despondent lump was crushing the guard's protruding arm beneath his boot. He reached over to pluck a ring of keys off the guard stick wearing a condescending smile, and suddenly he wasn't a lump anymore. The darkness seemed to wrap around his large frame as he ground his boot into the stick's arm, his cries of pain bouncing of the stone walls were incredibly raucous. The mouse scurried away in fright to hide. The shadow unlocked his door and slammed it into the guard's head to knock him out. As the shadow sauntered over to a different cell he made a point to step on the stick. He unlocked one and it creaked open slowly. It's inhabitant stepped out of being a lump and into the shadows with her head tilted to one side as if her long hair were too heavy for her neck to support. Her smile was unnaturally wide.

"It's time," the shadow's voice was ragged with disuse. The mouse crept along meekly to follow them through the maze of cages to the outside world. The red woman laughed at the sky in a high deranged pitch. The shadow just stood tall in the snow, mountain wind whipping his face. Somehow, the shadow found the little mouse. The rodent squeaked in terror, but he couldn't look away. As he lost himself in the depths of the black pupils he became swallowed by the darkness and suddenly he could think no more.

* * *

><p>Exhausted but satisfied, the small team tramped back into the guild. Lucy spied Levy sitting at a table with Gajeel. He was talking to the blue haired girl with annoyance written in every corner of his body, but Levy only held her book up higher concealing more of her face. The man stomped away with Pantherlily at his heals. The blond plopped down next to her friend,<p>

"What was that about?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Levy blinked up at her.

"Oh, come on. Don't play innocent. There's obviously something between you and Gajeel." The petite girl balked. Her eyes darted back and forth.

"Excuse me? I have no idea what you're talking about," she said with incredulity. Erza had apprehended Natsu and was yelling at him mercilessly while the poor boy had no defense against her. "Oh, I wonder what that's about!"

"Levy, he probably messed with her cake or something. You're avoiding the-"

"Avoiding? I'm not avoiding anything."

"Gajeel. You're definitely avoiding him," Lucy stated bluntly

.

Levy rebounded, "It's not my fault he only tries to talk to me when I'm reading."

"That's because every time he steps a toe in the room you whip out a book before he even has a chance to spot you!"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Erza bellowed through the large door frame. She sighed and started for the table where the two girls sat.

"Lucy," Erza said in her deep buisness voice. She was frightening when she spoke like that, which was honestly most of the time. "I'm afraid there was a samll mishap on you're job that you were unaware of. Apparently Natsu singed off a portion of your hair sometime during your mission."

"Eh?" It almost didn't register with Lucy. She whipped out a compact to check it out.

"It's there. By your right ear." The now burnt blond stood so quickly she over turned her chair and almost the table as well.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE? IM GONNA KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS DRAGON FACE OFF HIS MOTHER LOVIN' HEAD! THAT BASTARD," Lucy roared. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Her gaze fell on Levy,

"I can only see your left side from this angle!" she covered quickly.

"Right after I demanded for Natsu to give you an apology he sprinted out the door," Erza's voice contained contempt. Lucy slammed her head on the table in defeat.

"I doubt Cancer can even fix this damage . . . I need a bath," she groaned pitifully.

* * *

><p>The steam swirled around two bare feminine figures as they soaped away the days grime. Lucy sighed with her eyes closed. The great crab spirit, Cancer, was able to hide her locks of burnt hair surprisingly well though it still didn't look quite right. She tried to wash away her worries by lathering the full curves of her body, water coursed down her welcoming skin. She was tired of stressing over something so menial. It was just hair. She glanced at her friend.<p>

"So why are you avoiding Gajeel?" the blond asked gently. She began to help Levy wash her back uninvited. She felt the girl's shoulders slump.

"I don't mean to be. It's just kind of reflexive," Levy explained. "I worked, I used my magic, I read, it was simple and fun. I rebuffed my team mates romantic advances easily and I just kept going but now- I don't know what to do with these feelings. I have them, they're there, and I just, I don't know what to do. I-I've never been attracted to anyone; I knew I would be someday but- I'm supposed to fall in love with the prince charming in my books not . . . him." Lucy smirked knowingly. Gajeel was huge, rough, he dressed all in black, and he was pierced to kingdom come. He was the type to drag prince charming off his horse and steal his ride for the fun of it. Lucy thought carefully,

"I don't pretend to be an expert but I do know that first you have to give him a chance. Then you have to take a chance."

"You're right but don't think you're off the hook. I've noticed you around Natsu." Lucy froze, her washcloth stuck to Levy's lower back. The smaller mage took it from her.

"Spill." She was quiet for a long time as Levy began to wash Lucy's back.

"I didn't choose him of my own volition, these feeling just happened. You understand. The way he treats me makes me feel special because he goes out of his way to be protective and kind but that's the way he treats every one in fairy tail. I am his nakama like the rest of the guild and I love that he's so good, but I'm afraid thats the only way he will ever see me." Lucy's chest felt tight as she sat in the silence. Then Levy flung her arms around the blond while a tear snuck its way out the corner of her eye.

* * *

><p>Lucy decided to take the scenic route home to give her more time to reach a peaceful state of mind. It was late now because she had ambled the entire way and she had poked her head into a chocolate shop to grab a taste of coco comfort. She fumbled terrible with her keys at the door, which she found terribly ironic because she was supposed to be extremely adept with keys considering they were the tools of her trade. She went strait to her room to flop on her bed when she found a dragon slayer sitting on it. Lucy wasn't even surprised anymore, but she did feel hot anger boiling up from her stomach because he was the very person she was trying so hard to forgive and he was infringing on her privacy, again. Then she saw a look of distress on his face, he had flowers in his hands.<p>

"Natsu, how long have you been here?"

"Since I ran out of the guild."

"That was hours ago!"

He only shook his head as if it didn't matter. He looked her directly in the eyes with a bit more than his usual intensity, "I'm only a little sorry about your hair." Well this was going well. She turned around to storm out. "What I can't stop thinking about is my recklessness. I just started spouting fire everywhere just because I was frustrated and I put you in danger. I'm your nakama, I'm supposed to _protect_ you. If I had hurt you- Lucy, I am so sorry." she saw tears starting to form in his eyes- damn! She took the flowers from him and hugged him tightly,

"I forgive you," she said over his shoulder. After she released him he positioned himself to lay on her bed with his head in her lap. The stellar spirit mage was uneasy, but she didn't kick him off because he looked so tired. She picked up the flowers and inspected them. "What are these, snap dragons?"

"Hmmhmm, I picked them from different gardens on my way here," he mumbled. She laughed. The dragon slayer probably didn't even understand why he shouldn't have done that. She pictured the faces of the gardeners when they found their flower beds up rooted in the morning and laughed some more.

Lucy started playing with the pink hair in her lap absent-mindedly.

"You know, Erza thinks you ran away when she demanded that you apologize to me."

"I really don't care what Erza thinks of me right now," Natsu mumbled. Lucy smirked.

"You won't be saying that when she kills you tomorrow."

"Hm." The blond began thinking of everything that happened that day. Her conversations with Levy, the exquisite chocolate she ate, how Happy was really the one that completed the job, her new mask.

"Natsu, how do you think that old woman knew so much?" she asked absently running her fingers over his scalp. His only response was the rhythmic rising and falling of his beautifully toned chest. His bicep twitched in his sleep and she noted it was roughly the size of a baseball. So, that was a turn on. She gently swept a lock of hair across his forehead, then traced the side of his cheek with a finger. His facial expressions tended toward the extreme. Either he was intensely serious or intensely silly, there was no middle ground. Lucy was intimately familiar with his face but seeing it so relaxed was like seeing a different person. The lines of it were so smooth. It's architecture was simple but somehow elegant. She wished she could enjoy the serenity of it more often, but she was falling asleep herself and she would be damned if they slept in the same bed together. The blond took her partners head in her hands, lifted it a few inches, then dropped it back in her lap.

"Natsu! Time to go home."

"I'm in a home."

"Your home!"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh."


	5. Pancake Batter and S-Class Jobs

**Author's note:** Sorry, it's been a while. I got a bit disenchanted with my writing which happens a lot but I'm going to persevere. I will finish this story no matter what! Also, I'm a bit obsessed with this function called the traffic graph (I call it my traffic giraffe). It lets me keep track of how many views I get and it's fun to watch the numbers spike when I post new material. I don't know why I'm telling you but I just feel like traffic giraffes should be shared. :) Shall we get back to business?

* * *

><p><strong>Pancake Batter and an S-Class Job<strong>

A week had passed since the feather job. The first thing that Natsu saw when he woke up that morning was the mostly full bottle of liquid troia laying on the floor. He smiled at the glass dropper bottle reflecting the early morning light. That thing was better than delicious gold fire to the dragon slayer. The hammock creaked as he stretched the sleep from his body. He wiggled his toes excitedly at the prospect of a new day. He practically flipped out of bed to snatch up the bottle and pocket it before having a look outside his small window. A huge fiery ball was rising from the surface of the earth to touch the sky for the first time that day. He breathed it in imagining that his body was absorbing the day's first rays of sunlight. He turned around and gravitated toward his wall of completed quests.

Natsu had saved the request posters from every quest he had ever completed and pinned them to his wall. Each one of them were a source of pride, but the ones that carried the most weight were the ones he had completed with Lucy. Ever since he had taken his partner by the hand in Hargeon he had begun collecting trophies to display along with the posters, like bits of rumble from a building he destroyed, a tribal necklace, a maid outfit, a Mezurashi feather. A slip of paper attached to one of the posters caught his eye momentarily. It read, "The quest I performed with Lucy for the first time!" He could feel an unbidden grin spreading slowly across his face as often happened when thoughts of Lucy tumbled through his brain. Maybe that's why he collected trophies now. Remembering jobs with his partner made him smile more. An image of blond hair and doe like eyes flashed through his mind. He didn't try to shake it off this time.

The dragon slayer did a few calisthenics to warm himself up. Jumping jacks, squats, and a boxing match with dummy Erza were his favorite morning exercises. He picked up some stray dumbbells to pump some iron when Happy came floating in from the kitchen carrying sardines.

"I saw Grey curling twice that weight yesterday," the blue feline mentioned off handedly.

"WHAT?! That playboy's not out doing me!" Natsu yelled with renewed vigor. He found his heaviest set of weights and began a frenzy of exercises while Happy cheered him on and counted his repetitions. He paused to catch his breath. He started to feel very crowded amongst all the junk and dirty dishes with stuck-on food littering every surface of the small house. A pair of dirty boxers fell from his ceiling fan at that point. Lucy's apartment was always clean. He decided to add a run to his routine.

His winged friend floated alongside him lazily while Natsu jogged down a dirt path. As much as he hated the stale smell of frozen air, he found himself almost wishing it was winter so he could watch his breath steam and curl as it dissipated into the air. Right now he was enjoying the subtle smells of damp earth and chlorophyll from the innumerable legions of summer leaves whispering in the breeze. They turned a corner and began running on a cobbled road along side a canal with a boat polling its way down stream. Lucy's scent was getting stronger. He could feel power coursing through him as his feet pounded the stones beneath.

In no time he was shimmying through a window into his partners apartment. As expected, everything was weirdly placed so that the living space was orderly and you could walk freely. How did she find anything? The blond was still asleep and his stomach was rumbling so Natsu raided her kitchen for breakfast. Pancake mix, yes. He threw it blindly onto the table behind him. Eggs, of course, some oat meal, fiber: good, bacon and sausage, perfect! Natsu got Happy to crack the eggs since the dragon slayer usually crushed the shells when he tried to do it himself. He let Happy scramble the eggs and make the oat meal while he mixed batter and slopped it into a frying pan. Steam rose as he flipped flap-jacks high into the air and plopped them on a plate. He created a pancake tower as he hummed to himself in the busy kitchen. He saved cooking the meats for last since he knew it would smell impossibly delicious. The bacon sizzled when it hit the pan and the dragon slayer's mouth instantly watered.

The kitchen table was crowded with mounds of hot breakfast food when the last dish of sausage clattered onto the table. Off in the distance the citadel's bell rang out to wake up Magnolia.

"Happy, this- this is beautiful," Natsu said with awe gazing over their creation.

"What are we waiting for?" the cat cried. They stuffed their faces with anything within reach. Lucy finally stumbled out of her room but she froze when she saw her partner.

She balled up her fists and hunched her shoulders, "NAAATSUUUUU!"

"Good morning Lucy! We made breakfast!" he replied with cheer.

"I see that. You know what else I see? A hell of a mess! There's flour and egg shells every where, you know I have a trash can right? Damn it Natsu, how did you get pancake batter ON THE CEILING?" the celestial spirit mage stood there seething. She plopped in a seat across from her partner and glowered at him. Then she snatched a stack of pancakes and soaked them in syrup.

"Now thats a tower of heaven," Natsu commented. Lucy cracked a smile despite herself. She laughed lightly, then she bust out laughing at the absurdity of it all. He grinned at her because he knew she couldn't stay mad. They talked about the risks and benefits of flying food while they ate.

"By the time I get changed this kitchen better be spotless!" the blond yelled at her friends while she disappeared into her room

* * *

><p>As they made their way toward the guild Natsu glanced over at the blond balancing on the ledge beside the water. She looked child like as she held her arms out for balance and kicked her toes into the air.<p>

"I couldn't figure out how to clean the batter off the ceiling," Natsu said almost sheepishly

"I still can't figure out how it got there in the first place," she mumbled.

"Don't worry, I flew up there and licked it off," Happy said helpfully.

"Great, now I have cat saliva dripping from my ceiling."

* * *

><p>Plenty of people were roaming the guild this morning. Lucy went over to the bar to chat with Mirajane, but Wakaba and Macao were arguing over whether Gildarts or master Makarov would win in a fight.<p>

Natsu stomped his way over wearing a flaming grin and interjected, "Does it matter? I'll take them on. I'll take them both on at the same time!"

"Idiot! Don't say stuff like that, they'll kill you," said a wide eyed Macao.

Wakaba grinned, clenching his cigar between his teeth, "That's our Natsu, he really is a monster." The dragon slayer laughed uncontrollably, feeling fired up. His fists flamed up in response and he jumped up on a table, his laughter peeled into a maniacal tone.

"Oi, at least wait until later in the morning to start destroying the guild!" someone shouted at him. Everyone within ear shot laughed.

"Natsu," a familiar voice called to him. Erza and Grey were walking down stairs cooly, heading toward the bar. Natsu jumped down to follow them. Scarlet, black, pink, and blond heads all gathered to confer with each other.

"I've found a job that must be completed, and our team is perfect for it. I doubt I could do it with out all of you," Erza said as if it were a fact. She shook out a flyer, and the first thing the dragon slayer saw was S-CLASS stamped across the front. He made an almost involuntary noise of excitement. It was of course Mira-jane and Master Makarov's job to inspect each request and decide which ones were of a difficulty worthy of an S-class mage. He imagined that the S-class job requests shined like gold and radiated angelic music and had to be picked up with tongs. At least that's how Natsu saw it. Everyone else warily said those quests were too dangerous for normal non-monstrous people, or something stupid like that.

Erza proceeded with her debriefing, "The town Kaishi has been invaded by a throng of snow wyverns and they're getting desperate. The creatures attack every day at random. They show no discretion over what they attack, the flyer complains about repeated extensive damage to buildings and citizen injuries."

Lucy was gripping her chin like she was pondering the information, "It sounds to me like something has infuriated the creatures. They usually stay away from densely populated areas in preference for the wilderness, so I'm guessing these people have done something to tick the wyverns off."

Erza nodded in agreement, "Our immediate job will be to find out what has angered them and to safe guard the town in the mean time."

Grey stood with arms crossed over his bare chest and a grin on his face, "Snow wyverns huh? Sounds like my kind of gig."

"Maybe you should go live with them so they can teach you how to fight," said the dragon slayer.

"What was that?" the ice mage yelled tensing up. Natsu suggestion had been serious because he was thinking about his own dad but now he smirked at the anticipation of a fight. Lucy stepped in, restraining Grey with her fingertips but she turned toward the dragon slayer,

"Natsu, wyverns aren't like dragons. They are smart compared to the rest of the animal kingdom, but they don't even come close to a dragon's intellect."

He shifted a little feeling a little deflated, "I know that, but maybe they know something about what happened to all the dragons."

The blond looked at him with some concern, "If you tried asking one, it would be like shouting at a giant lizard. It wouldn't understand." Natsu looked down. When he was younger sometimes when he got frustrated with Igneel he would call him a stupid giant lizard. That usually earned him some flames to the face. The dragon had called him a pip-squeak barbecue once. Happy landed on his shoulder and his spirits picked up.

"Wyverns are also smaller than dragons, they have two legs instead of four, and they can only use a small amount of magic," the equiper pointed out. "All the same that many wyverns will be very dangerous, especially since they're angry. They're acting outside of their normal behavioral patterns so we should expect the unexpected. I would like to leave as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>Natsu was so pumped he jumped on the train hooting about S-class missions. This was going to be a great adventure.<p>

"Would you shut up you idiot? You're being too loud," Grey growled. The dragon slayer jammed his forehead against the ice mage's own.

"You wanna go?"

"You bet. If I take you out now I can do this whole thing myself." Erza slammed their heads together effectively staving their fight. That didn't mean that they couldn't glare daggers at each other, and they did until the train started moving. Natsu immediately grew queasy and fell over, quivering in an effort to hold in his vomit. It was embarrassing being KOed so easily. Grey scoffed at him but the pink haired mage could hardly hear anything over his own suffering. He only vaguely felt someone digging around in his pocket because the room was beginning to swim. He choked. A moment later something cold trickled down into his ear. Slowly the room stopped spinning and his senses came into focus but he kept his eyes closed because he was content.

"Aren't you feeling better yet?" It was Lucy's voice. He breathed in her scent, which was mixed with the smell of mangoes today.

"Yeah but- you're so comfortable Lucy!" She shoved him off her lap and he crumbled at everyone's feet. Natsu sprang back up, "What was that for?"

"Do I look like a pillow to you!"

"Kinda . . ."

"NATSU!"

Erza chuckled at them and Grey got up to wander around the train. Lucy just steamed in her seat but Natsu felt great. He threw open the window and stuck his torso out, pink hair whipping in the wind.

"WAAAAHOOOOO!"


	6. Research and Hoarfrost

**Author's note: **I have to admit, this chapter isn't quite as exciting comparatively, but it's definitely leading up to some stuff. I'm super excited about the ending now because I changed it and it's for the better. It's gonna be intense. I also pre-wrote some Gale for a future chapter so be ready :)

* * *

><p><strong>Books and Hoarfrost<strong>

The small black creature's body felt like it was buzzing atop the shoulder of his 'master'. His gaze darted to every piece of movement that caught his white eyes, swaying tree, buzzing bug, scuttling lizard, silver flash of fish, flapping flag. Everything he saw was sharply defined and intensely colored. He imagined them all destroyed and grinned. Obra loved nothing more than sowing chaos. His instincts would always make him a creature of Zeref. He only feigned loyalty to this man because Ivan had an appropriately malicious heart and he was after some powerful magic. It helped pass the time at least. He covered half his face with a grin that was almost always plastered there.

"Ssssoundss like we've arrived," said the snake as the boat finally slid to a stop on the sand. He too was perpetually smiling, but his was thin lipped and vile. He also had a hiccuping laugh that made the black creature want to rip out his vocal chords. Snakes were meant to be silent. Nullpuding emerged from the shadows in preparation for what they were about to do. The red woman giggled, her head tilted like the weight of her hair pulled it to the side. He wondered if one day the weight would become too much and her neck would snap, or maybe one good pull of her braid would do it. Master Ivan stood on the prow of the boat cloaked in his shadows, his face a complete mask. His elite stepped off the boat to gauge their environs.

"You know what to do," Ivan said. The creature jumped from his perch darting from the boat. He shrieked in ecstasy as he traveled like a bolt of electricity deeper into the sub-tropic island. As he darted about, the smell, feel, and essence of his surroundings jammed his senses. As he worked, the life force of everything he was sapped. He vegetation withered, trees crashed in his wake, rocks crumbled, and any animal unfortunate enough to cross his path collapsed. He could feel the vitality of all these things flee from their physical containers like a lover's gasp on his cheek. He loosed another shriek. If the magic they were looking for was on Tenrou Island, Obra would find it.

* * *

><p>Lucy rolled her shoulders. They had arrived at Kaishi town to a cold drizzle and a sky the color of tin. Days like these made her want to stay in bed and read all day but unfortunately there was work to be done. She pouted to herself but didn't say anything. She was supposed to be listening to the tall mayor wearing a sash babble on about what he had done to improve the town and how quaint the people were. Grey was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt like he was itching to take it off so she slapped his hand. He scowled at her but he stopped his fidgeting.<p>

"Mr. Mayor," Erza interjected, "All of that is very nice but that's not why we're here." As always, she wanted to get down to brass tax.

The mayor's billboard smile faded, "I-I know. It's just this business makes me nervous because- I'm very good at my job. I was born to be the mayor of this town but this is a huge problem. I don't know how to solve it, my people are being attacked, half of them are still frozen, I don't know what to do, and my wife has been kicking me in the rear to figure something out, and-"

Lucy interrupted this time, "Part of you're job is knowing who to call when there's trouble beyond your powers to fix. That's what we're here for. Don't worry sir, your town is going to be just fine." Lucy gave him her best confidence filled smile. She could feel her nakama backing her up and finally paying their full attention to the task at hand.

"Yes- yes, you're right. Thank you," the mayor looked relieved.

"Can you tell us more about the attacks? Do you have any idea what might have caused them?" Grey questioned.

"No, the attacks seemed to come out of no where. They attack at least once a day at random. It's almost like they're going crazy, they get worse everyday."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked with furrowed eyebrows. Happy floated above his head.

"Well, at first they were just ferocious, but now they seem to be getting desperate as well. They attack more recklessly like they don't care if they injure themselves in the process."

_If they're getting increasingly desperate, that must mean time is a factor in their goal,_ the celestial spirit mage thought to herself.

"When did the attacks begin?" she asked

"Last monday." _That was five days ago. Was there a full moon or astral event on monday? I need to get to a library,_ she thought.

"Did you say there's a bunch of people-cycles?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, they're scattered around, frozen where they stood when they were attacked. None of them have melted yet, even in direct sunlight. We've made a little progress with heaters and hair driers but not much."

The dragon slayer punched his hand with a flaming fist, "Sounds like I'm up."

"Aye!" the blue cat exclaimed following him out the door.

"Natsu-" the equiper called out in a warning tone.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't over do it," Happy called out.

"I would like to visit your library to do some research," Lucy said to the mayor. He walked around behind his desk and pulled a book out.

"I don't know if this will help but it's a complete history of this town. The library is two blocks from here if you turn right," said the mayor. She took the book and thanked him.

"I'll go with you Lucy," said Erza.

"I think I'll walk around and talk to some of the people," said Grey and they left to do their respective jobs. When the mayor was sure that they were gone he slumped into his leather chair,

"Good luck to you all."

* * *

><p>Lucy strolled through hallways made from shelves upon shelves of books. They towered above her like a forrest and she was delighted by it.<p>

"Here it is, the section on magical creatures," the blond pulled out several volumes. "Oh, this looks useful. Mhm, and this one, and this, yes, yes, maybe, yes, probably not but why not rifle through it," she enthused. Erza stared at the growing mound. "What?"

The red head shook her head as if to clear it, "Nothing, lets get started."

* * *

><p>A stack of books sat to the blond's left that she had yet to examine, but she had already examined the much larger pile spilling over to her right. She flew through page after page wearing the magic reading glasses that Levee had let her borrow. Lucy really needed to buy her own pair considering how often she borrowed these. She paused with an exclamation,<p>

"Ah! Look at this, it says that the wyvern is a distant cousin of the dragon and their numbers began to suffer after the dragons disappeared from this world. Wyverns are now endangered magical creatures. I wonder if that means they were helping each other survive?" Lucy mused.

"Uh-huh." Her friend sounded distracted. The red head was lying on her stomach with a paper back kicking her feet in the air.

"What are you reading?" Lucy craned her head to see. "Erza, is that a dirty book? What the heck!"

"Uuuum, an endangered species you said? We should find Grey and Natsu before they go a-wall on one of those things. Lets go!" The blond didn't move, but raised her eyebrows at her friend. "If these books aren't meant to be read then they shouldn't be in this library," Erza defended herself. Lucy shrugged and snapped her book closed. A puff of dust rose from it that made her sneeze.

* * *

><p>They found Grey slinking along a dark alley watching his back.<p>

"Grey!" Erza called out loudly. The man nearly jumped out of his skin. Lucy giggled at him. "What are you doing?" He came jogging over.

"Oh, thank you! I've been trying to get away from those women. They're looking a little too hard for comfort since their husbands have been frozen if you know what I mean."

Lucy feigned ignorance, "No, I have no idea what you're talking about." This was going to be good.

"Well," the ice mage gulped glancing around, "I was just asking around about what happened during the attacks and what people had seen of the wyverns to you know, see if they noticed anything useful. But the women wouldn't leave me alone. They whined about how horrible the wyverns are and how they were scared and lonely and and they crowded me. I tried to back out but there was this one old lady. I think she grabbed my-" Erza snorted loudly and Lucy couldn't help but dissolve into uncontrollable laughter until she tripped on something. Finally she put her hands on her knees and breathed deeply to try and gain control of herself. Her food had gotten caught in a large hollow in the dirt by her feet.

She brushed herself off, "Lets go find Natsu."

"He's in the square," Grey grumbled.

* * *

><p>His hands glowed like hot coals next to the dripping ice. That mayor dude was right, this was some tough ice because when he found this guy, his daughter had only been able to free his nose after days of attacking the ice with a hair dryer. She sat playing with Happy while the dragon slayer worked on defrosting the man's waist. His teeth were chattering so badly that he couldn't get a word out. Natsu desperately wanted to bust out his dragon breath, but Happy had yelled at him that it would severely injure the guy. What does that cat know? He's chasing a piece of string right now. Lucy strolled up and inspected his work.<p>

"Hey! You're back."

"I'm impressed that you haven't tried to muscle your way through the ice yet. Good thing too, you would have shattered his body." The shivering man suddenly looked at Natsu with a new fear in his eyes. "The medical journal I read on magical injuries said that if you defrost the feet first, the rest of the hoarfrost will slough off. It should make this go a lot faster."

"Thanks Luce!" He crouched down and aimed his hands at the frozen feet.

"You should also know that wyverns are endangered, so we're going to have to be very careful not to hurt them anymore than we have to."

Natsu groaned, "Why do I always have to hold back? It's awful!"

"Because when you cut loose catastrophes happen," Erza pointed out.

"Says the women who does nuclear damage when anyone touches her cake," Grey muttered. Natsu snickered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" The man's feet were freed and the ice fell off his legs in sheets. He lost his balance and fell on his backside. They spent the last few hours of daylight freeing the towns people from the ice. The formerly frozen people shuffled back home shivering and sniffling. Each one of them promised to find a way to properly thank the mages.

* * *

><p>That night they all camped out in the living room of the first man they had rescued from the hoarfrost. His little girl had loved playing with Happy so much that she begged her father to give them their hospitality and he graciously agreed. All of their sleeping pads were in a line, Lucy and Erza in the middle. There was an understanding that the more distance they put between the two men, the more peaceful their night would be. There was a slight hitch to the plan though. Erza kept snuggling up to the blond and there was nothing she could do about it because that woman had an iron grip. She resigned herself to be comfortable with it. At least she wasn't next to Grey. Apparently he stripped in his sleep too. As it stood, Lucy was forced to look at Natsu while she tried to fall asleep. It was not pretty. Happy lying curled against his chest was pretty cute, but the last thing she remembered wondering was how the hell he could produce that much saliva.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy bolted upright before she was even awake. The sound of gravel dragged across metal boomed all around her. The others were already on their feet. The wyverns were here.<p> 


	7. The Wyvern Job

**Author's note:** I have a lot of time on my hands, so I'm writing as many chapters as I can now before I get caught up in a bunch of family stuff. Fact: reviewing increases the amount of endorphins your brain tells you glands to release. It's like eating chocolate, you should try it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wyvern Job<strong>

A building exploded in the night. A shower of frosted splinters rained down on the mages while they raced toward the sounds of chaos. They skidded to a stop at an ally way where a wyvern was smashing its head against a brick wall like he was trying to break it down. Its roar was deafening and with each impact of its head more hoarfrost spread across the bricks. A friend of his swooped down from the sky and attacked with its powerful legs, its claws made a sound like fingernails on a chock board. Fishers opened wide in the mortar.

Grey worked his magic in a cloud of sub-zero air, "Ice make, cage!" but these were creatures of the cold. They easily broke through and only seemed more pissed off that someone tried to stop them. "Go! I've got these two." So they ran on to face the rest of the creatures. There were two in the square and three more in the air. Erza requiped into flame empress armor and approached the two. They lowered their heads snarling and hissing at her like they head a personal vendetta. Her scarlet ponytail blew in the breeze as she calmly prepared for combat

"Happy!"

"Aye sir!" The dragon slayer and his Exceed launched into the air. As they soared toward their targets Lucy watched the three wyverns chomping on roofs, punching holes through walls, and whipping their heads back and forth in the wreckage. It was like they were looking for something. The darkness was broken by intermittent bursts from the flames flaring out of Natsu's fists and mouth. The sounds of battle echoed through the frighten town but the celestial spirit mage just stood thinking, watching. Then she was struck by an epiphany.

"I have to go back to the library!" she shouted just in the off chance her friends could hear her. She sprinted off to confirm her theory.

* * *

><p>She plucked three different volumes from the piles still sitting on the old wooden floor in the magical creatures section. She scanned one paragraph, her finger racing down the page, skipped to another article, and cross referenced it with the other two books ". . . solitary except when-" she flipped through a calendar, ". . . and monday was- I knew it!" Lucy exclaimed thinking about the hole that she had tripped over yesterday. She had the puzzle figured out, now all she had to do was place the pieces. She had to find the mayor.<p>

* * *

><p>Once again she sprinted through the battle zone. Grey had trapped his foe in an ice geyser, but it was like the creatures could swim through the ice. It slowed them down, but Grey's ice could not stop them. Erza's sword rang out is it clashed and sparked against wyvern claws.<p>

Natsu and Happy paused in the air, "Luce! What are you doing?"

"I'm helping, I swear!" The two had to spiral away to avoid a flailing wyvern. The blond ran up the steps to city hall and wound her way toward the office doubting that the mayor would still be there at this time of night but she didn't know where else to find him.

She burst through the doors out of breath, "Mr. Mayor?" The room was empty of course. At least it looked that way until the mayor's head poked out from underneath his desk.

"I-I fell asleep on m-m-my desk, and then I heard the wyverns attacking so . . ." Lucy bent over puffing to try and catch her breath.

"Mr. Mayor . . . There's a hole . . . in the ground. You found something there didn't you?" The mayor's mouth was in the shape of an O. She took that as a sign of confirmation. "Where is it?"

* * *

><p>The museum was very dark and it smelled like floor polish. The mayor's shoes clacked against the hard wood. He stopped in front of something Lucy couldn't see and flipped on a spot light. It was a stunning scene. Velvet ropes squared off the area to prevent observers from getting too close. The intricate marble pedestal alone looked impressive, but sitting on top was sapphire colored satin pillow cushioning the most beautiful stone. It looked like a giant white opal threaded with veins of silver and it glowed softly like the moon. Neither person could tear their eyes away from it.<p>

"This stone just fell from the sky last monday, like a gift from the gods," said the mayor.

Lucy looked strait at the mayor, "Sir, this isn't a stone. It's a wyvern egg," she said, her eyes alight with excitement.

* * *

><p>She walked very carefully to make sure the egg didn't slip in her grasp. This thing was stinkin' heavy. As Lucy made her was into the square, the wyverns Erza was battling zeroed in on her. They stopped attacking the red head and prowled slowly toward the blond with vicious snarls. Lucy held her breath and she could swear her heart had stopped as well. She gently placed the egg on the ground in front of her.<p>

"I'm returning your egg. You don't have to search anymore." One of the creatures suddenly dashed forward and spun whipping its tail into Lucy's stomach with full force. She went flying away from the egg into the wall of a house, shattering a window. She couldn't breath, her vision was fuzzy and flickering. She vaguely heard Erza shouting. The wyvern nuzzled its offspring with her snout. She cradled it gently between her jaws and took flight, disappearing into the stars. The other creatures around the city followed her lead.

Erza ran to her side, "Lucy! Are you ok?" She gasped in short spurts because of the sharp pain in her side. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she couldn't speak. "I think you've got some broken ribs and we need to get the broken glass out of your shoulder." Erza ducked under an arm and tried to lift her to a standing position but Lucy cried out.

"Just- ngh- let me sit here for a minuet," the blond gasped with here eyes closed.

Erza glanced at her friend then shook her head, "That was a gutsy move. You're pretty brave, you know that?" Lucy chuckled, her breast heaving. Natsu and Happy swooped down while Grey came running into the square demanding to know what happened. They both looked a bit roughed up.

"Lucy just solved the whole thing and saved the town," Erza said while looking at her friend with affection. She grinned at her nakama standing flabbergasted. The town's people began to trickle out of their homes to investigate the sudden silence. They murmured to each other until one pointed up at the silhouettes of the retreating wyverns.

"Look! They're leaving!" Everyone cheered as the eastern sky turned gray, a signal of the brink of dawn.

* * *

><p>While everyone celebrated, the fairy tail mages had their wounds treated. Erza was already asleep again but Natsu had some pretty nasty claw marks on his leg and he was melting the ice freezing his hand to the the back of his head. Grey was bleeding from his hairline. Lucy had her chest and ribs wrapped and now she had to get the glass shards out of her shoulder. Grey went out to get some fresh air because he wasn't supposed to go to sleep for a while in case he had a concussion.<p>

"I can't- get this piece!" The blond winced when she tried to pick out the glass with a pair of tweezers.

"You shouldn't twist like that with broken ribs Luce. Gimme those," Natsu snatched away the tweezers. She sighed as he sat down to work. Tweezers digging around her shoulder stung like a bee and she had to try really hard not to flinch. He dabbed the blood away and then he did something really unexpected. He pressed his lips firmly onto her shoulder.

"Ow! Wha-?" she turned to look at him but he moved her back.

"No, trust me. You'll feel better." Again, he pressed his lips onto a scrape on her back and then a deep cut on her shoulder blade.

"Ach, ow OW!" she wrenched away deeply flustered, "STOP Natsu, I don't feel better! What the hell was that?!" He just sat waiting for he to cooperate. She escaped to the bath in the next room.

She turned the heat up as high as it would go. She tried to let the hot water encasing her body drown absolutely all thought, which wasn't too hard considering her exhaustion. Her injuries throbbed in the water. She closed her eyes. An image flashed through her mind of Natsu flippantly smearing his lips on her. She squirmed and wrapped her arms around herself. She supposed he though it was funny but she was frustrated and disgusted. By the time she got out she at least felt clean. Putting her cloths back on was painful and rather difficult but all she cared about now was getting to bed. When she opened the door she was surprised to find Natsu sitting there eating.

"Hey Luce, you hungry?" he brandished his drumstick like nothing had happened. In response the blond retreated back into the bathroom and slammed the door. She sat on the edge of the tub with her head in her hands. Sometimes there were little moments with Natsu that she thought meant he might have feelings for her and then he does something stupid. But this? This was humiliating. It was like he was mocking her romantic desires.

There was a knock, "What's wrong?" Natsu's voice

Lucy tore the door opened and pushed past her partner.

"I'm going to bed," she announced testily. The dragon slayer stared after her.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up around noon. Her sleep had been so deep that it felt like she had only passed out for a couple of minutes. She felt much better, but when she tried to move, her whole torso complained.<p>

"Owwwww," she said to the ceiling. The blond had to grit her teeth to sit up. It took her a few moments of recovery to stand. She was famished. In the streets people had erected triangle banners banners and were throwing confetti. She walked through the streets reveling in the cheerful atmosphere. They had tables set up all over the square with food and laughing people raising their drinks. Erza, Grey, and Natsu were eating together while people stopped by to chat and slap them on the back. The dragon slayer just sat there glumly staring at his food. Lucy resolved not to speak to him as she quietly slid onto the bench next to him and loaded up her plate. She started munching on a grape before she chanced a glance at him. The pink haired man look was looking up at her pitifully with his head on the table and arms dangling.

"Why are you mad at me?"

Lucy closed her eyes and took a breath. Alright, fine. I'll talk, "What were you trying to pull earlier? If that was a joke it wasn't funny."

"A joke? I was trying to help."

"How was that helpful Natsu?" she asked exasperated.

"I saw Levee do it once," he said quickly. Now she was very confused. "A couple weeks ago Gajeel had a pretty bad cut on his face and she put her mouth on it. He didn't like it at all either, but afterwards he looked like he felt much better."

Lucy gaped at him, "I- bet he did. Ha! She kissed Gajeel on the cheek, that sly little-" she busted out laughing which turned into a little crying because her rips were burning. A look of revelation crossed over her partner's face and then he snickered to himself, probably because he had new material on Gajeel.

"So, you're not mad anymore?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Erza asked.

"Much better thanks," Lucy responded The mayor strolled up jovially and chatted them up.

His face turned more serious, "You all did a fantastic job, I really can't thank you enough. Especially you Lucy." His eyes crinkled at the corners with a genuine smile. "You really ought to tell me how you solved it, I'm dying to know." A whole crowd of people began to gather around to hear what happened.

"Oh. Well, you see . . ." she cleared her throat a little uncomfortably, "In my research I found out that wyverns are mostly solitary creatures. There's one part of the year in particular where they gather together and it always falls on the first day of summer. The first day of summer happened to be last monday."

"That's when they wyverns started attacking the town," Grey interjected.

"Exactly. The reason they gather is because that's when the females lay eggs and the wyverns gather to welcome the newborns into the world. The information wasn't really relevant until I tripped over a seemingly random hole in the ground. It looked like someone had dropped a bowling ball from a third story building, but I didn't think much of it. That is, until I saw how the wyverns behaved when they were attacking the town. It looked like they were desperately searching for something, so I consulted my books and guessed that a female had dropped her egg in the spot where I tripped. I went to the mayor and asked him what he had found there and he showed me the egg. By the way, the silver veins in it were actually cracks in the shell that the fetus had iced over."

There was a collective "Ohhhh," from the crowd.

"So, I offered it back to the wyverns, they took it and left. The Kaishi history book that the mayer let me borrow actually warns against cursed opals that fall from the sky. I'm sorry that you don't have a beautiful stone for your museum any more, but you won't be under attack any time soon." She was worried that they were upset about their opal for a while, but then they erupted into applause. Natsu raised her arm into the air like she had just won a fight, which was ironic since her nakama did all the fighting.

"Yeah! That's Luce, beating beasts with her brains!" her partner howled with laughter.


	8. Ancient Text and Taskmasters

**Author's note:** And here's your update! Despite family shenanigans I managed to break away once in a while to get in some writing. Ok y'all, the is the fun cute before the dam breaks and then it gets . . . well, insert your own adjective when more chapters come out. It's a good life Hazel Grace.

* * *

><p><strong>Ancient Books and Taskmasters<strong>

The guild had been low on funds ever since the elite of Fairy Tail had disappeared for seven years. That's why they were putting on a costume party for anyone who was willing to pay a small entrance fee. There were advertisements posted all over Magnolia. It was going to take some major sprucing up just to make the guild hall presentable for a party but that wasn't a problem, because Fairy Tail didn't know the meaning of the word 'slacker'. At least Erza didn't, and that's all that really mattered. Natsu had been assigned the task of moving furniture outside in order to make room for a dance floor inside. It didn't sound too bad at first, but Erza had taken her duty as preparations overseer to a whole new level today. He shuttered as he tried to block the image of Erza in her slave driver armor. They had known each other since they were children but she could still shock the fire out of him. In a bad way. In a very bad way.

While he reentered the guild hall to pick up more furniture, the dragon slayer came upon a scene of horror. The red head was wearing ornate bronze greaves, vambrace, and breast plate with shining black inlays. Her torso was cinched in by a black leather corset that criss-crossed itself on her bare back and her fiery ponytail was held high by a winding strip of black leather. She looked beautiful in a terrifying way that made you think she would be the last thing you ever saw on this earth. Her whip cracked above the head of a cowering Elfman.

"What's the point of those excessively large muscles if you can't use them properly?" she admonished. "I will not have scuff marks on my floors because your muscles are taking a nap, now move your tail." He scurried away heaving a large table.

"Some times a man has to endure abuse!" he called out while she followed him out. Natsu was morbidly curious has to what other kinds of armor that women kept hidden away.

If only Erza weren't here, he might enjoy the light sweat he was working up from the labor. He decided to go in the kitchen for a moment for a glass of water. It was a safe option because Erza was a firm believer of the phrase, 'hydrate or die.' He found Lucy and Mira-Jane toiling at separate stations in the kitchen, cooking up some treats for the dance. He grabbed a glass, filled it, and gulped it all down in ten seconds flat. Lucy was dashing about frantically, hopping from mixing, to measuring, to pouring like she didn't have time to think about what she was doing.

"What's the rush Luce?" he asked.

"Eh?" The blond jumped in surprise and knocked into the counter. A bag of flour on a high shelf plopped onto its side, dumping its contents onto her head. After a moment the fine cloud of flour began to settle and he saw that his nakama was ghost white. She puffed at a stray lock of hair in annoyance and it flopped back onto her forehead in a small white puff. Natsu held his stomach until he couldn't take it and then burst out laughing. He coughed because of the lingering powder in the air, but another glance at his partner sent him into more fits. He had to clutch the counter for support but Lucy just hung her head looking extremely dejected.

"Aw, come on Luce. You shouldn't take your self so seriously. It was funny," he said grabbing on to her powdered shoulders.

"It's not that. It's just I- I have to get this perfect," her voice quavered with a bit of fear. Natsu looked at her quizzically. "We have to do a good job so people will pay and if we don't earn enough the guild could close, and on top of that Erza is making me bake a strawberry cake and I've never even made one before," she said in a rush. Natsu's eyes widened and he felt a pang of sympathetic fear.

On their last job, the mage's payment for getting rid of the wyverns included an assortment of delicious food. The town baker had made the greatest culinary master piece of his career just for Erza; it was an enormous five tiered strawberry cake. She cried the first time she saw it. They traveled extra slow just to make sure that nothing happened to Erza's precious cargo. The cake made it out of the town, into the train, through a Natsu vs. Grey fight which Erza demonically crushed before it started, and all the way up to the guild. When Erza had finally stopped to take a breath of relief thinking that she had made it, one of the letters from the Fairy Tail entry way splintered off and squashed the entire thing splattering icing across the requiper's body in violent splotches. The results were catastrophic and much too graphic to even begin relating. That was a black day indeed.

The confection that Lucy was now attempting to create must be Erza's misguided attempt to replacing her lost treasure. It would never measure up.

"Dear Mavis, we have to get you out of this kitchen."

"But-"

"I agree with Natsu. You need to regain a little bit of sanity," Mira pipped up.

"I can't! I need to get this done or you'll be attending my funeral instead of a party," the celestial spirit mage whimpered. Then she yelped because Natsu had slung her over his shoulder.

"I ain't arguin' with you! You're gonna get some air."

"Don't worry, I'll throw what you have into a couple of pans and put it in the oven!" Mira said over the blond's kicking and yelling.

"No! It's not ready yet, put me down!" Mira smiled as they left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Levy stood in a corner of the guild hall, immersed in a book that shouldn't exist anymore. It divulged the secrets of a dead language that would really help to power up her script magic. It was a major find and she reasoned that this was a perfectly legitimate excuse to take a break from the party preparations. For once she wasn't just reading just to avoid Gajeel. She was still punishing him for roughly pushing her away when she had taken a chance and given him a light kiss on the cheek a couple weeks ago. He had come back from a solo job surly and physically torn up. All she wanted to do was make him feel a little better but instead she annoyed him and now she was mortified. Although she would never admit it to herself, Levy hid behind her books more because she couldn't look him in the eye anymore.<p>

"Oi, Shrimp!" Speak of the devil . . .

"Go away dragon slayer, I'm reading," she said mechanically.

"I see that. That's all I here come out of your mouth these days." He wasn't leaving. Instead he was just standing in front of her like he was expecting something.

"What do you want?" she asked with annoyance. She didn't take her nose out of the book.

"You know, you're really pissing me off." Couldn't the guy take a hint? She raised the book higher to cover her reddening face.

"How ironic, you're beginning to vex me as well," she retorted through gritted teeth. Suddenly her book disappeared and in its place, all she could see was Gajeel. He had ripped the book from her grasp and flung it to the side. He slammed his hands on either side of her head so she was backed against the wall. There was no escaping. All that existed was this man. This coarse, blunt, dauntless, impossibly stubborn man. She was irate. How dare he treat such a rare book like that!

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, his innumerable piercings scrunched with his face. His voice came out as a low growl, "I know I'm not the greatest person in the word. In fact, most people avoid me, but you're treating me like sh-" Her body moved of its own accord. She wanted him to shut up so she planted her lips on his. The initial shock wore off quickly and he began to kiss her back as if he had wanted this to happen. It was soft, sweet but Levee would have none of that. She moved in deeper working her lips hard to touch every available surface of the soft tissue of his own lips. Her skin felt like it was buzzing where they made contact. He responded with enthusiasm working one hand through blue hair, the other spread over the width of her back while he twisted so the dragon slayer was completely supporting her weight in a kind of dip. Being in his arms like that made her very aware of how strong he was and Levy found that she took pleasure in the fact that he was using that strength just for her. They broke the kiss breathlessly, red eyes locked onto hazel.

Then someone cat called, breaking the spell. Gajeel whipped around to roar obscenities at them but before he could say a word the blue haired girl grabbed his face and kissed him again. He didn't argue. The ancient book lay on the ground, forgotten for the moment.

* * *

><p>Lucy strataled a chair and laughed at her friend making out with the anti-prince charming.<p>

"Was that really necessary Natsu?" she asked quirking her floury eyebrows. He hefted a bench for transportation.

"What, and miss the opportunity to make the man of iron blush? Not on your life."

"I didn't know that shade of red existed," Happy commented as he floated to a stop beside them.

"What do you people think you're doing?" said an ominous voice behind them. Lucy felt three feet tall as Erza's imposing figure loomed over them.

"Happy, avoidance maneuver eighteen!" Natsu said in a strangled yelp.

"Aye!" Then they both rocketed off in a flurry of feathers, having panicked at the sight of Erza's death grip on her whip. Their getaway would have been flawless except their haste compromised Happy's aim and they wound up crashing headlong into the barrels of booze sitting a few feet away from the door. The red-head was not fazed. She turned her penetrating gaze on Lucy. The blond laughed nervously. Erza slapped a hand onto the top of her head sending up a great puff of flour and causing Lucy to freeze as if the touch had turned her to stone.

"Isn't there a special cake you're supposed to be resurrecting?" Lucy paled. The woman wasn't even trying conceal her impossible expectations behind false pretenses.

"Ha, uh, well, it's baking in the oven now and then Natsu dragged me out here and then there was a big distraction," she said flicking her eyes toward Gajeel and Levy who were still locked into each others' arms despite the rising din. Erza looked in their direction and Lucy slapped herself internally. She had just thrown her best friend under the bus by accident and now the petite mage was going to be destroyed. Cringing, she peeked one eye at Erza but the requiper was smiling at the pair fondly.

"It's about time . . ." she muttered. Then she strode over to the wreckage of barrels where Natsu and Happy were collapsed, there limbs and a pair of wings sticking out at odd angles. Lucy continued to sit frozen until she figured that the smart thing to do would be to scram before the red-head realized that she had let Lucy off scott free. She fled toward the kitchen while Erza's voice boomed, "On your feet. I expect this mess to be taken care of and the rest of this furniture to be cleared out in five. Unless you want to experience _that._" Even from inside the kitchen Lucy could hear her partner's cries of anguish and then a flurry of activity. She spread herself across the door and imagined that cat and dragon slayer were getting things done that would take the whole guild an hour to do.

"Mira, is there anyway we could barricade this door?"

* * *

><p><strong>post script! <strong>I keep forgetting to ask, but if anyone feels like doing some awesome fan art that I can use for my cover pic I would be grateful and most honored cuuuz what I'm using right now is kinda crapy. Not very good advertising. Namaste.


	9. Masks and Rubble

**Author's Note:** I have officially written more for this fan fic than I have in any of my academic papers, woo! Ugh, so much happens in this one! Just a warning, it gets really sad but the intensity of it is great.

* * *

><p><strong>Masks and Rubble<strong>

The celestial spirit mage twisted this way and that in front of the mirror to get a full view of her costume. It was a high society dress of great proportions dripping with satin and frills. She hated it. All of the preparations for the costume party had been extremely time consuming and she hadn't had time to go and pick out a proper costume. She had been so excited about the prospect of trying on every pretty costume she could get her hands on, but she came home from the guild later each night and only had enough energy to drag herself to bed and crash fully clothed. The dress was left over from when she had lived like a lonely little princes, shunted aside by her father and locked away in an empty castle. She never reminisced about that life because she had a new one now, and a new family. One that took her by the hand and swept her into their lives despite the fact that she was far from a perfect princess. Lucy had never felt unconditional acceptance like that in her life and she refused to ruin it by letting her past define her. So, when the blond wore this dress she literally wore her past on her sleeve. No, she would rather go naked.

Lucy set her jaw and forcefully yanked at the fabric, tearing it apart. Then she felt a tugging in her chest, like the sensation she got every time she used magic. Virgo had appeared, and she bowed deeply, the manacles dangling from her wrists.

"Pardon my intrusion. Please punish me harshly." Lucy chose to ignore the usual request to indulge the spirit's fetish.

"Virgo, what are you doing here? Is something up?" she asked with concern.

"I sensed a disturbance in your emotions and noticed that I can offer a solution to your problem." Lucy smiled to herself. All of her spirits had their quirks and some of them could be harder to read than humans, but it was obvious that they were all fond of their master. Even though Virgo was acutely task oriented she still came to the human world of her own volition and never held back when she could offer something to a situation.

"I have clothed you with garments from the spirit world before, so please consider it your personal closet for today. To save time, tell me your desired costume if you will."

The blond grabbed her chin in thought, "Just one?" The spirit nodded. "Hm . . . Alright. No more princess crap, I want to be an angel." Suddenly her room was filled with fabric, wings, and halos from floor to ceiling. "This is overkill Virgo!"

Her response was muffled but the tone was dutiful as always, "Is it time for punishment?"

* * *

><p>Fairy tail members were supposed to arrive by eight o'clock, half an hour before the party started, to make sure that everything was ready. Lucy ambled toward the guild, the better to enjoy the night air. There was no breeze but the airy gauze of her dress flowed behind her like water drinking in the moon light. Her feather wings lay on her back has if they were folded in a resting position. A silver circlet lay on top of lose golden curls but her feet were bare. Lucy enjoyed the feel of the smooth cobbled stones as she balanced on the ledge by the canal. In her hands she held a pair of sandals and a delicate black mask.<p>

When the celestial spirit mage strolled into the guild hall she found her partner stomping around breathing fire in what looked like a home made dragon costume. Happy sat perched on a close by table encased in an orange scaled fish costume while his eyes were shining. Lucy could practically see the cat's thoughts on his face: he looked like the most delicious thing in the world.

"Hey Lucy!" The pink haired man grinned at her good-naturedly. He looked her up and down and seemed confused, "You know this is a costume party right?"

"I _am_ wearing a costume," she exclaimed gesturing to her outfit.

"He's got a point. Since everything that you wear is flamboyant it's hard to tell when you're wearing a costume. Maybe normal cloths would have been a better costume for you," said Grey who had appeared out of no where.

Lucy bristled, "Can't you two just tell me that I look pretty?!"

"Don't waste your breath, men in this guild don't understand feminine beauty," said Erza sagely as she appeared out of no where as well. She was looking far too confident in her scant bunny outfit that would have reduced most women to red-faced shame. "Grey, I don't understand your costume. What are you supposed to be?"

He looked slightly agitated, "I'm a penguin. See the suit?"

"No," said the other three mages all together. He was only wearing boxers and a red bow tie around his neck, the rest was in a pile by his feet.

The iceman looked down, "Oh, look at that . . ."

"We're supposed to be doing some last minuet touch ups," Erza said glancing over her shoulder. "There's a loose thread on that banner, that star needs shining up, I think I see a stray grain of salt-" Lucy stopped listening. The guild hall looked perfect. All the lights were turned off except for the Christmas lights strung across the ceiling in arcs. Dark blue fabric with ribbons of yellow and orange accents were draped across the walls, silvery stars were magically suspended above their heads in constellations, and the band tuned their instruments on the stage. The snack foods and tables were set up outside since there wasn't enough room inside.

The blond perked up at the sound of her name, "-Lucy, I can't wait to dig into that strawberry cake. It looks delicious," Erza said with a smirk. Lucy laughed nervously. In all honesty, the cake looked delectable with its plump red berries nestled in immaculate frosting work but it was no more than a gilded train wreck. The caked beneath was a disaster.

Then their attention was diverted, "Alright fairies, we're about to let people in. Everyone get on stage!" Everyone shuffled and squeezed together in front of the band to get a decent spot on the stage. Lucy was jostled around so much that she got pushed to the edge so she sat down with her feet dangling over to avoid being entirely shoved off. A few others had the same idea including Natsu whose costume disallowed him to be anywhere else.

"Hey Luce, what have you been carrying around in your hand?" he asked. "It doesn't match your outfit at all."

"I know, but Virgo insisted that I wear it. She's the one that got me these clothes, and when she saw the mask on my desk she said it was perfect and wouldn't let me leave without it."

"Isn't that the one Tomoko gave to you after the feather job?" The celestial spirit mage nodded. "Well, lets see what it looks like on you!" She shrugged and pressed it to her face, but when she reached around her head to tie the ribbons in place the mask moved by itself. She gasped in shock. It felt like it was turning into liquid and morphing to the contours of her face. When it settled the ribbons had disappeared and the mask stayed in place simply because it fit so well. When she looked back at Natsu he was staring at her with a look like he had been struck by lightning. She took off the mask which had turned silver.

"Natsu, what's the matter?" she asked concerned. Suddenly the guild doors were thrown open and costumed people came streaming into the guild hall. Everyone one the stage shouted merrily,

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov, who was standing in front of the stage, began to grow until his head almost touched the lights.

"Thank you for coming!" he boomed, "Tonight we dance and drink and have fun, let's see if you can keep up. Everyone, give it your best shot!" Everyone cheered and the band struck a tune. People started mingling, and in the chaos Lucy lost sight of her partner. She sat and gazed around for a moment longer. No one had hit the dance floor quite yet, but she was happy that their were so many people showing support for Fairy Tail. She liked watching people pair up randomly and watch their gestures and expressions. As soon as she jumped down from the stage a handsome fox took her hand and asked her to dance.

"Oh, that would be-" A knight interrupted by telling her that the guy was a loser and said she would be happier hanging out with him.

Then a pirate walked up, "Hello gorges angel, how about having a drink with me?" He offered her a foaming mug.

Then Cana showed up laughing, "You call that a drink?" She was also dressed as a pirate but her costume was rather seductive and she wore an impressive hat at a jaunty angle. A barrel of booze rested on her hip supported by an arm.

The man eyed her, "I suppose you think you can do better?"

Cana cocked an eyebrow at him, "I can drink you under the table any day honey, and when I do I'm taking your pants with me."

The man smirked, "Arr, you're on!" They disappeared together. The other two were busy arguing so Lucy used the opportunity to slip away. She fought through the crowd to get outside for some fresh air.

* * *

><p>Natsu was dazed and confused as he wandered to a table outside. He was floored by Lucy and he didn't understand why. That mask had done something to her and then it had done something to him. Whatever magic it possessed was extremely strange. Obviously it had changed its own physical shape to suit its owner, but when it settled on her face it was like he almost couldn't see Lucy's body anymore because of all the other things his senses were picking up. He could feel things radiating from her like warmth, kindness, humility, humor, a fear of loneliness, but most of all a fierce loyalty toward the people she cared about. Natsu had a vague understanding before that his partner possessed all of these qualities, but he had never felt how they meshed together and played off each other before. Varying degrees of those qualities made Lucy who she was, they made her complicated, they made her powerful and frail at the same time, they made her beautiful.<p>

He sat alone looking up at the night sky.

"Yo, Natsu!" It was Lucy. "What are you doing out here?"

He grinned and scratched the back of his head as he looked around at her, "Well, I don't know how to dance and there's food out here. I had to follow my stomach."

"You're not even eating," she commented skeptically.

The dragon slayer lifted his plate to examine the spot underneath it. "Oh, you're right."

She shook her head, "Come on, I'll teach you how to dance. It's not hard." They found a spot clear of tables.

"Put this had on my waist and this one here, then I put mine here." His heart was doing something weird so he tried to ignore it. Lucy started moving so he just tried to stay in front of her.

"Ouch! Ok, try not to step on me." Natsu looked down so he could plant his feet where hers were not.

"You've got to be lighter on you're feet, don't stomp around like that." He remembered that during battle he was always on his toes so he could change direction or move quickly at a moments notice.

"Good, now listen to the music. You want to feel it and then move with it." The music could be heard pretty well from outside, it was smooth and with an even tempo. When he was young, Igneel had once told him that every song had a pulsing rhythm that mimicked the state of the composer's heart at the time that he wrote the song.

Lucy smiled, "Wow, you're actually pretty good at this." He frowned when the wind shifted and broke away. "That was a compliment."

The pink haired man lifted his nose into the air, "It smells like smoke." His partner looked puzzled. "It's not just a camp fire and it's coming from the city." They couldn't see Magnolia from their little hill on the outskirts, but the scent was definitely strong.

"Do you think there's trouble?" Her puzzlement had morphed into a look of concern. Natsu grunted his assent. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Natsu had burned off his costume for ease of movement since he was wearing his cloths underneath but Lucy was stuck in hers. When they got closer an orange glow could be seen over Magnolia.<p>

"This can't good," said Lucy. They started running.

* * *

><p>Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing. All of the buildings were in varying states of ruin. Some were still burning, some were only charred, some were even reduced to piles of rubble. Neither of them could find words to speak as they picked over what was left of Lucy's home. Chunks of crumbling cement were piled in heaps and wooden beams were sticking out like the fractured bones of a ruined skeleton. One of those beams might still have a pancake batter stain . . . The atmosphere was made more eerie because the only sound they could here was the distant roar of fire since the city seemed to be abandoned. Or it was until she heard a faint sob. She picked around the rubble as quickly as she could following the sound while Natsu bounded in front of her. They were led to an alley where a boy was crumpled against the wall in a state of anguish. His face was dirty except for the tear tacks on his face and he was covered in scrapes and cuts. His fist was balled and bloodied on the brick wall as if he had been hitting it repeatedly. lucy didn't know what to do, the boy looked to be about twelve.<p>

Natsu stepped right up, "What's you're name?" The name Roku tore out of his mouth. Lucy felt like her heart was being wrung.

"I'm Natsu, a mage of Fairy Tail, can you tell me what happened here?" asked the dragon slayer. Roku tried to gather himself with some shaky breaths. When he looked up his eyes were blood shot and fiercely blue.

"I don't know much. My little brother, Ben, was already in bed and I was yelling at my baby sitter that I could take care of my own family when it happened. We heard people screaming in the streets so I went to check it out even though the sitter told me to stay inside. Everyone was running around like they were really scared and I heard explosions and saw the place right next to us catch fire. Ben came to check it out right after I did. Then this huge man came walking down the street with this little black thing on his shoulder. He just pointed and the thing bolted off and destroyed the Cathedral in three seconds flat. I was so scared, I didn't think." Roku's voice began to shake and angry tears came streaming down his face.

"I just ran and Ben went in a different direction. I've been looking for him . . ." He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Before my parents went on their trip I promised them that I would look after Ben. I PROMISED THEM!" His voice broke and he pounded the wall. Sympathetic tears were now pouring down Lucy's face.

"You're brother is out there," she said with a quaver in her voice. "You can't give up."

"But what if he's not! What if he's-" Roku gave a heaving sob. "Even if he isn't then he's alone and scared. I've failed him!"

Natsu stood tall. "I've never known my relatives, but I would do anything to protect my nakama. When they're in trouble I have to be strong for them. Being strong doesn't mean you have to be fearless, but it does mean you do everything you can for them despite your fears." He offered the boy a hand. He eyed it then took it and rose to his feet. "Then you hold your head up and face tomorrow."

Roku swiped his face with his arm, "Will you help me look?"

"Of corse we will," said Lucy. They set off to search the city yelling for Ben loudly.

"Is there any place in particular that Ben enjoyed visiting, like a park?" Lucy asked.

Roku's face lit up a little, "The library, Ben loves books." They ran down the street turning corners and hopping over debris in the road. When they were a block away Roku started bellowing for his brother again. The building was mostly in tact but there were some long fissures crawling up the steps and across the thick pillars. He searched some overturned picnic tables and up and down the steps shouting whole time. Then Natsu noticed a small sound and pointed it out.

"Ben, where are you?!"

"Roku?" a small voice croaked. Roku went sprinting off to the corner of the library's porch.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt? I was so worried about you." He was holding the face of a small boy which was blackened by soot. He sat with is knees to his chest, pressing into the tight corner with huge round eyes. Lucy knelt a distance away from them watching.

"Ben," Roku suddenly sounded enthusiastic and glanced back at her. "That woman and a mage named Natsu helped me find you."

"Is she a real angel?" the little boy asked in a silvery voice.

"Yeah, she is." Lucy gave them her brightest teary smile.

"Roku, do you know how to get to Fairy Tail?" Natsu was standing lookout on the stairs facing the road. The celestial spirit mage imagined that he was wearing the face he gets before an impending battle. Something was coming.

"Yeah."

"Take your brother and tell them what's happened. They'll help you." The boy hefted his little brother on his back but before he walked on he turned.

"Natsu? Thanks." The dragon slayer smirked at him then turned away and waved. Lucy went to stand by her partner. She could see several silhouettes approaching them, the darkness pulled toward the center figure. Natsu took her hand and gave her an unusually lingering look,

"Together?"

She nodded with determination, "Together." They came closer and closer.

"I should have known that fairy brats were the ones causing a ruckus," came a condescending voice out of the dark.

Lucy could feel her partner quaking, "What have you done Ivan?"

"Do you like my handiwork?" The blond could finally see Master Macarov's son and five members of his dark guild striding towards them. "I'm looking for something, you see, and I'm getting impatient. Where does Fairy Tail's darkness lie? Where is the Lumen Histoire?"

"We have no idea what that is," Lucy spoke up. In all of the books she had read on Fairy Tail and ancient powerful magic, she had never come across that name.

On Ivan's left side Flare tilted her head, "Blondie . . ."

"Maybe you're telling the truth and maybe you're not, but you _will_ help me find it," Ivan asserted.

"You've destroyed my city and caused innocent people pain. LIKE HELL I'd ever help you!" Natsu roared charging into an attack. "FIRE FIST-"

"You've just made a huge mistake," Ivan purred. He didn't move a muscle, but something in his eyes made Lucy's stomach drop.

"Natsu, wait!" She reached out to stop him but something bright red wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

Flare cackled as she dragged Lucy to the ground with her hair.

She looked delighted as she said, "Oh no you don't blondie. Be a good girl and watch the fun."

Before the dragon slayer could finish his spell Ivan made a claw with his hand and twisted. Natsu became suspended in what looked like a ball of shadows. He floated for a moment like he was in zero gravity, and then the shadows condensed and arched toward his chest to force their way into his body. He twitched and writhed, his muscles straining, every vein was popping out over his skin, his scream hardly sounded human.

Panic bloomed inside of Lucy like a poison, "NATSU!" she cried. It was horrible to watch but that's all she could do. Vaguely she wondered how someone could scream so much with one breath. She struggled against her bonds sobbing. "Natsu, no. NO! Let him go! PLEASE! NATSU!" Flare giggled watching her. Natsu had run out of breath and was making horrible choking sounds. Lucy couldn't bear it, she squeezed her eyes shut screamed for him. It seemed like she did it for hours. When she took a breath it was dead silent. She lifted her head and found that the shadows were gone. Her partner was being lowered to the ground and she was released from Flare's hair grip. Lucy stayed on the ground, panting from her effort, but he stood on his feet like he had not just been tortured. She watched as he slowly walked back towards her.

"Natsu?" she whispered.

"Lucy," he pulled her up by the collar of her dress and didn't stop until her feet no longer touched the ground. When he looked at her his gaze was piercing and there was something in his face that she had never seen before. Terror swept through her body.

"I hate you," he ground out through his teeth in a feral growl. She hardly had time to process his words before Natsu lifter her higher then slammed her into the ground. The angel splayed among the ruins of her city was knocked out cold.


	10. Tears and Tea

**Author's Note:** School has started and holy crap I'm taking tough classes. I would much rather be finishing this story but, delegation ya know? This is kind of an explanation chapter leading up to so major action. I know, the last one was a bit of a cliff hanger. I've always wanted to write one of those. I regret nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Tears and Tea<strong>

She was treacherous. She was a lier. She was everything that was wrong with the world. She had been behind Igneel's disappearance, she had threatened and plotted against Fairy Tail, she destroyed the guild hall, she had toyed with Erza's emotions and made her cry like it was a game, she killed Grey's teacher, she had betrayed the guild and the master even though they had taken her in and treated her like family. Worst of all, she pranced around fooling everyone that she was some innocent beauty but Natsu wasn't fooled. He hated Lucy Heartfilia for everything that she had done and he would make sure she paid with the full force of Fairy Tail behind him.

* * *

><p>When Lucy came to, she was suspended in someone's arms and she almost couldn't breath beneath some force that was crushing her chest.<p>

"Leo," she gasped, "why do . . . I feel like-" The celestial spirit climbed over piles of rubble under a dark ruddy sky with a fallen angel in his arms.

"I still can't believe it. I hesitated to protect you because I sensed that Natsu was the one threatening you, but that's impossible. He would die before hurting you. Right?" When she didn't answer she felt him tense. Her friends's voice was swimming in trepidation. "Lucy, what happened?"

The blond closed her eyes wishing desperately that she would pass out again, "I have no idea." She grateful that she didn't have to walk because she could only concentrate on riding out the pain, physical and otherwise. Breath in. Breath out. Try to ignore the sharp pain shredding its way through her heart. She was placed on the floor of a small room that was still more or less in tact and saw an old silvery haired woman sitting cross-legged and lightly out of breath in front of her. It was Tomoko. Lucy gave Leo, who was now leaning against a wall behind the old woman, a questioning look.

He smirked in response, "She called out to me. You should really listen to her."

Tomoko's face was solemn, "Leo, would you be a dear and get me and get a cup of tea?"

"Of corse obasan," he left the room after a small bow. They were silent, Lucy stared at the dusty floor.

"I know your pain." One glance at the woman's heavy gray eyes was enough confirmation. Suddenly everything came rushing back and the image of Natsu's face burned in front of her. That look was reserved for the evil scum he planned to grind under his heal, one she had never believed would ever be directed at her. She had been terrified of him, his rage and disgust. She began to hyperventilate and rock back and forth. He really hated her, Lucy was dirt to him. Then Tomoko was kneeling in front of her with a hand on her shoulder but she threw it off, "No!"

"Stop holding it in child," she said firmly. Lucy collapsed into violent sobs with her face buried in Tomoko's robe gripped in her fist. Her shoulders heaved and her body trembled while the petite woman stroked her hair. She wanted to apologize for getting snot all over the woman's clothing but she was so hysterical that her mouth couldn't bring itself to form words. Tears rolled down her cheeks hot and fast. The celestial spirit mage felt like she was crying for losing her best friend and every other bad thing that had ever happened in her life.

* * *

><p>Leo was the leader of the zodiacs. He was as powerful as a lion in hand to hand combat, a smooth socialite, a rather intelligent and capable spirit, and yet he felt utterly helpless standing outside the door listening to his master- no, his nakama- break down in grief. It was heart wrenching.<p>

He sighed leaning against the door, "Hang in there Lucy." He waited until her fits subsided into hiccups.

* * *

><p>By the time she had calmed down Leo was walking back into the room with two steaming cups of tea. He crouched in front of her and swiped away her tears with a thumb, kissed her on the forehead, then disappeared back into the spirit world. It was the first time Lucy had appreciated his physical affection, mostly because he wasn't trying to make advances on her. She sniffled a while trying to regain some composure.<p>

Tomoko was gazing at the spot where Leo disappeared, "Leo is a pure spirit. He would not be so loving toward anyone with a tainted heart, even if they were his master." She looked back at Lucy, "You're partner didn't suddenly start hating you because you're a bad person. Ivan used an ancient and terrible magic on Natsu. I believe that dark little creature tagging along with him has granted Ivan some powers reminiscent of Zeref himself. His magic created a condensed nebular web from particles of dark matter, which enters the the chest, travels to the brain, and absorbs memories of light, then distorts memories of darkness from the hippocampus." She animated her tale by with her hands, "Basically, his magic overshadowed his good memories of you and then manipulated all of his bad memories so that he thinks you caused all of them. The conversion probably took so long because you shared a remarkably strong bond, but now Natsu thinks you're the root of all evil. Ivan wants to use him to hurt Fairy Tail, but he doesn't know that he got more than he bargained for."

Now it all made sense. The blond put her head in her hands trying to think of a way to fix it.

"Unfortunately there's more." Tomoko took her hand, "If you don't do something soon the darkness planted in Natsu will over run him. He will become a creature of Zeref with hatred and chaos in his heart."

Natsu was destructive at the best of times, so she doubted being evil would change that, but she couldn't let the best parts of him die. He would not become jaded and cruel on her watch.

She stood, stumbling a little, "I won't let that happen." Lucy limped out the door.

"Wait, where are you going? They were heading the other way, toward what was the first guild hall," the old woman croaked.

Lucy limped faster, "This is bigger than me. I'm going to need all of my nakama to take down those Ravens down and bring Natsu back."

"There's no time-" but Lucy had eased into jog ignoring the cricks and creeks. Then she ran toward Fairy Tail as fast as her ailing body would allow her.

* * *

><p>When the celestial spirit mage finally arrived, her vision was tunneling and she almost collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. She passed Roku and Ben who were just coming up to the entrance. They called after her so she took them by the hand and rushed them into the guild. Everyone was still dancing and drinking, completely unaware of what was happening to their city while they partied. She pushed their way through the crowed ignoring indignant cries and climbed onto the stage with the boys in tow.<p>

Lucy snatched up a microphone and cried loudly, "HEYYY!" The band screeched to a halt and everyone's attention turned to her. There was a cat call and a few sniggers from people who probably though she was drunk.

"This is not a joke." She paused for emphasis. "The city is burning." There was an uproar from the crowd, but she didn't have time to let them be in shock. "LISTEN." The crowd quieted down and she handed Roku the mic. He looked like he didn't quite know what to do with it and he held it too close to his mouth. Lucy nodded encouragement, so he spoke his piece holding his little brother's hand.

"It's true. There was this weird dude with his pet that just started destroying everything with magic." The crowd started buzzing again so Lucy took the mic back.

"It's Ivan and his dark guild that are trying to bring us down, but we're not going to let that happen because there are some things that brute force can't overcome. Fairy Tail, I'm asking for you're help. He's worked some magic on Natsu to make him think that I'm the enemy. If it stays that way his heart will be corrupted and fall into darkness. Please, I can't do this alone. You have to help me bring down Raven Tail and save our nakama."

Happy came speeding up to the front with his fist pumped into the air, "For Natsu!"

Lucy did the same, "For Natsu! And for Fairy Tail!"

All of the mages in the crowd cried, "FOR FAIRY TAIL!"


	11. The Battle

**Author's note:** Yeah! I finally hashed this one out. I had more fun than I thought I would because there were more opportunities to break up the violence with a little comedy than I expected. Tell me your thoughts! I might be a psych major but that doesn't mean I can read your mind. It doesn't work that way.

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle<strong>

The air was thick with unspoken sentiment because the whole guild was of one mind and moved itself for one purpose. There was no need for words. Usually Fairy Tail reveled in a little high-spirited destruction, but the upcoming fight was bound to get ugly because some bastard decided to mess with one of their own. Son of the master or not, Ivan had made an enemy of Fairy Tail and they would all make sure he regretted ever thinking he could get away with it. Decked in her heaven's wheel armor Erza led them through what looked like a war zone, her hand hovered near the pommel of her sword. Columns of smoke rose up and choked the stars out of the sky. Broken brick and shattered glass crunched under dozens of marching feet. There would be no more laughing or drinking that night.

Lucy's ruined sandal splashed through a puddle, distorting its mirror world. She didn't have time to watch the drops and ripples roll across the surface like she was often prone to do when she was a child. Back then time stood still because she felt like a prisoner in her own home, waiting to break out. It wasn't a fun way to live but at least it was simple. At least she knew where she stood in that little world. Now time was being wrenched from her grasping hands and she wasn't quiet sure she could trust the ailing heart within her chest to lead her down the right path. It was as if a black poison were curling its way through the chambers, muddling things that were once clear to her.

Before she knew it they were standing in front of what was the first guild hall and she heard a quiet giggle. Everyone looked around to find out who did it until locks of red hair came creeping out of the crooked door frame. Her eyes were locked on Lucy the moment she stepped outside. The whole building shuddered with a low rumble.

"Hear that blondie? That's your boy in there preparing to destroy everything you hold dear," said Flare quietly. Erza stepped up while the rest of Raven Tail emerged outside,

"NATSU! Are you in there?" The only response was a crash from inside, and the building began to tilt sideways. Erza glared at the Raven Tail members, "What have you done with him? I demand that you return Natsu to us and set this city right."

"We're a long way from giving into your demands, Titania. I am your master's son. I have only come to claim what is rightfully mine. It should be mine. It will be mine," said Ivan extending his hand. A paper doll lay flat in his palm. It sat up like a person and exuded a dark aura. It floated up, crinkling dryly and began to grow until it was as tall as a large man. Suddenly it multiplied into ten, twenty, hundreds of copies and they began swarming around the wizards in a crackling frenzy. Battle broke out in a burst of magic circles. Erza and Mira-Jane began wailing on Ivan, Grey took on Nullpudding, and Elfman was pitted against the snake man. Lucy took in her surroundings to get a feel for the battle. She hardly had time to realize that Elfman was at a disadvantage when a paper man attacked her from the side. She yelped in surprise at the strength of the attack even though it had hardly touched her. There was something more sinister to this magic than a cheep bit of voodoo on paper. A long paper cut surrounded by a colorful bruise was already beginning to bloom across her arm. She shook out her whip and cracked it at the doll but it twisted and fluttered out of the way. It rushed at her head long, so in a split second she slid beneath it and attacked from below. Her magic whip sliced the doll in half, and then the paper began to disintegrate. She heard slow applause. Flare was watching her.

"That was a nice little show."

Lucy tensed, "You're not going to get the best of me this time."

"We'll see about that. Come and get it blondie," she crooned. Flaming red hair shot toward the blond at amazing speed, but it was met with the magic whip. They intertwined in a stale mate, but more hair came from either side and wrapped around her wrists. The celestial spirit mage screamed and dropped her whip because her skin was burning under the hair's fiery grip.

The other woman cackled, but Lucy wouldn't be daunted. "Oh- no you- don't." She wrapped the hair around her arms and used her whole body to wrench her opponent forward. Flare took a dive face first into the dirt and Lucy used the opportunity to extricate herself, her arms smoking, and reach for her keys. She thrust a golden key into the air and gave it a quarter turn clockwise and half a turn counter clock wise, feeling invisible mechanisms shift beneath her tool. Flare dragged herself from the ground with a murderous glare, her hair began shifting into a fantastic shape.

"Open gate of the giant crab, Cancer!"

"What on earthland have you done to your hair this time, ebi?" the spirit asked eyeing her mussed and matted hair.

"Worry about that later. For now, do you think you can you take care of that fur ball attacking me?"

The crab's glasses shined, "Piece of cake, ebi." Flare's long hair had morphed into a red wolf snapping its jaws, but Cancer dashed forward brandishing his scissors. He slashed and snipped, the fierce wolf burst into bits of helpless hair snippets flying in the wind.

"M-my beautiful hair!"

"Nice one Cancer," Lucy enthused. The spirit disappeared. Flare gave a piercing shriek. The scissors had appeared to be effective but all it did was make her opponent more angry since her hair exploded outward, growing in all directions. The battered angel reached for her second key, another plan already forming in her head.

"Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!"

"For once you picked a time when I wasn't on a date with Aquarius."

"What amazing luck, I was beginning to think I kept interrupting one continuous date. You ready for this?" she held a fist in front of her to show that she was ready to fight if he was.

"Let's do it!" the scorpion crossed his arms configuring rock symbols onto his fingers.

"Aim your sand blast at her hair and make it as dry as possible," she instructed.

"OK!" Scorpion positioned his tail and blasted the red mane with a whirlwind of hot desert sand. She was hoping that it would make the hair brittle, but of corse since it had properties of fire it was most likely impervious to heat. The sand did succeed in making her opponent blind because her hair was flailing around trying find a target to attack. She happened to find Scorpio's neck and began to choke the life out of him.

"That was an excellent hit Scorpio!" she declared before forcing his gate closed so he could escape Flare's death grip. She tried to run her fingers through a chunk of her sand-encrusted hair.

"How dare you!" Highly frustrated, Flare picked up two mages who were battling near by and launched them at Lucy. Even if she wasn't too shocked to react, she couldn't attack her nakama. They bowled into her and they went sprawling into the dirt while Flare laughed,

"How do you like that move blondie?"

"Ow, ow. That really hurt. Sorry Lucy," they untangled themselves from her and ran back into the fray.

"That was low," she said, preparing herself for the next attack.

Flare put a hand to her cheek and feigned concern, "Oh you're right, how awful of me," she grinned. "But it was so much fun. I wonder how much you care about this one?" She cocked her head while her hair plucked a small figure from the crowd. The girl yelled as she was slammed into a wall then dragged across the ground.

"Levy!" Lucy started toward her friend.

"Take one more step, I dare you!" Flare shouted, tightening her grip across the petite girl's chest. Levy yelped.

"That one's mine, witch!" Gajeel burst onto the scene and tackled Flare. Lucy ran to untangle her her friend,

"Are you alright?"

The blue haired girl spat dirt and blood, "I think so," she croaked. Her friend's skin was torn up on one side and she had to speak past a split lip. Lucy cried out, falling forward as a paper man plastered itself to her back, and then layer upon layer of others followed it. Someone ripped them off, and then she heard Levy's voice,

"Solid script, iron!" followed by a great thunk two inches away from her body. Lucy groaned as a muscular white hand helped pull her upward.

Taurus was kneeling in front of her, hands clasped together, "No one hurts your nice body!"

"Thanks for the save Taurus, now tell that to them," Lucy pointed over his shoulder to more paper men who were threatening to overwhelm them.

"Moooooooo! I will slice them all for you!" he bellowed swinging his axe. Lucy put her hand over Levy's as they both sat struggling to catch their breath. A stack of paper men writhed under a heavy chunk of metal right beside the blond.

"Why don't you set them on fire so they're gone?"

"They're impervious," the petite mage grumbled. Gajeel returned and wordlessly lifted Levy up to eye level like she was a rag doll and scanned her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked indignantly.

"You're hurt," he responded simply.

The petite mage rolled her eyes "Yeah, that tends to happen during battle. I'm fine."

He either didn't get the message or ignored it because the dragon slayer threw her over his shoulder, "It's bad. We're going to see Wendy."

She struggled while he took her away, "Everyone's busy defending the guild, they can't stop just because I've got a booboo! Injuries are an occupational hazard!" When he didn't stop she pounded on his back, "I can still fight, damn it, let me go! GHAAA!"

Lucy tried not to smile. She struggled to her feet with difficulty because her back felt tremendously sore now. She could also feel a multitude of paper cuts criss crossing the expanse of her back. Taurus was having a tough time with the dolls because his axe wasn't made for cutting paper.

"Taurus," he stopped to stand at her attention, "thank you. You were a big help."

"Moooore than happy to do what I can, and if you ever need help in the bath-"

"Ok, bye!" She closed the gate quickly before her spirit's perversion went any further. Lucy took stalk of the battle again. Flare was twitching on the ground near by. The wizards with less magic power were really struggling with the paper men, Elfman and Grey were both having a tough time with their opponents, but the fight could still come out either way. She wasn't surprised to see that Erza and Mira were thrashing Ivan, but he had quite a few dirty tricks up his sleeve that let him hold his own. Then the air was rent by a deafening, splintering crash. What was left of the old guild collapsed in on itself so all that remained was a flat pile of chewed up and spit out building, but the fight continued because no one could afford to look around.

Lucy held her breath. Natsu was supposed to be in there. Even he shouldn't be able to come out of that unscathed. She was proven wrong however, when she witnessed a pile of rocks, dirt, and splintered wood become suspended in the air and Natsu's hand easily parted them aside so he could walk through. His pink spikes whipped around in the gusts created by the shear magic power pouring from his body, shining with a blinding golden light. Something big had to have happened because her partner had never displayed magic power like that before. His power had a strange feeling to it, like parts of it were familiar but at the same time it was totally alien. Besides that it felt infinite, like his body was compressing dozens of life times worth of magic power.

The paper dolls' black aura disappeared and they slithered to the ground. Ivan's booming laugh carried across the city and all of the mages stopped their fighting.

"Finally!" Ivan roared. "Fairy Tail, I present to you you're darkness. Lumen Histoire! I bet you have no idea-" he paused relishing the moment, and gazing around at all the battle worn faces. "The moment you joined this accursed guild it began sucking the life out of you. It's true!"

He pointed an accusing finger, "those guild stamps are made with magic ink that constantly absorbs minute traces of magic from your body, day in and day out. It's not enough to even miss, but after years of collection that power really ads up. It gets transferred to and stored in a special lacrima designed by the first master, Mavis, and sits uselessly in a secret room under the guild. The best part is, only the master of Fairy Tail was privileged enough to know this sweet morsel of information until now!"

A guttural laugh burst through his mouth. "I mean, can you imagine what would happen if that magic found its way into the wrong hands? Oh, but only a precious Fairy Tail member with a pure heart can use this magic. Unfortunately for me my own father kicked me out of the guild, onto the street, and denied me my right to become the next guild master and inherit Lumen Histoire. I've come to take it back from the shelf where it was left to rot."

He put his hand on Natsu's shoulder, "We're going to change the world with this power. This guild protects your worst enemy Natsu. They have betrayed us both, so I say our first act should be ridding the world of Fairy Tail."

Everyone stared at the pair of them standing together. Natsu turned toward the man beside him, "No old man, the world should be rid of your darkness." He placed a finger tip on Ivan's forehead and in a brilliant flash of light the guild master collapsed. All of his magic power was gone in an instant.

* * *

><p><strong>Post Script: <strong>So far Lucy has a bruise and cut on her arm, her forearms are severely burned, her entire back is a big bruise covered in shallow but freaking annoying cuts, and her fight isn't over yet. Poor girl. Also, I'm so sorry for those of you who reread chapter 7 because I reposted it on 11. Such a pain.


	12. Words of Affirmation

**Author's note: **Oh, the fun of this chapter. I'm so getting into this.

* * *

><p><strong>Words of Affirmation<strong>

Natsu's scarf flapped around his body which continued to radiate untold quantities of magical power. With Ivan at his feet and resolve in his eyes nothing could oppose this man.

Flare clumsily pushed herself up and flung a concealed dagger at the dragon slayer shrieking, "Traitor!" Lucy knew his instincts were sharp as a tack and he could have easily dogged the knife under normal circumstances, and yet he didn't move an inch. Instead he stood stalk still and let the murderous weapon approach is face where it impaled him between the eyes with a sickening wet thunk. At least that's what happened in her mind's eye when she had closed her eyes in fright. Lucy peeped over her guild mate's heads and instead saw ashes raining down down on her partner's feet. Somehow, without even moving he had disintegrated the dagger an instant before it came in contact with his skin! He was invulnerable. In a panic, Flare began to flee.

All Natsu had to do was glare at her and she froze in her tracks, "I'm no traitor! All you wanted was to use me to gain power for your own selfish reasons. I would never join up with your pain-in-the-ass guild. What happened was you snatched me up and somehow decided that I was going to be your secret weapon. Well I ain't nobody's tool! That's not how you treat you're nakama in a guild, they aren't their for your convenience. For the sake of your nakama fight until you can't move anymore, then stand up and fight some more!" All of the mages cheered, some of them began to kick piles of paper dolls into the air in celebration. Lucy's heart swelled with hope.

"Natsu . . ." she murmured. The spell that Ivan put on her partner must have been dispelled when his magic was taken away. Flare was straining and making exasperated sounds but she couldn't move an inch.

The snake man and Nulpudding burst from the shadows to attack simultaneously but the dragon slayer reacted before his opponents began to move. He aimed a kick at snake man's chest that that sent him flying, then he swiped his arm in the same direction, producing a sticky purple goop. Snake man slammed into a tree fifty yards away where the goop plastered him in place. His unconscious head lulled to the side. Natsu pivoted, crossed his forearms into an X in front of him, swung his elbows back to his side with fists foreword, and then punched outward with both arms. A strange cloth with weights on either end shot towards Nulpudding's chest. The momentum of the weights allowed the cloth to continue wrapping around his body in a double helix figure. The squat mage pitched to the side and crashed to the earth with a grunt.

"I haven't forgotten about you," said Natsu pointing at a crevice in the ruble. Slabs of stone flew apart revealing the small black creature called Obra. The dragon slayer snapped his fingers and the creature became a harmless little lizard skittering off into the night.

"Now where's Lucy?" Natsu roared. His aura flared up, the golden light shown from his eyes for a moment, and his brow was drawn together in a terrible display of anger. Lucy's breath hitched. The spell was still in effect.

An armored body appeared in front of the blond to shield her from view, "You're mind has been twisted. Open you're eyes. She's your dear friend and there isn't a single one of us who wouldn't protect her. "

"Erza, listen to me. She's been lying to us all. She brought you back to the tower of heaven, she killed Simon, tried to sacrifice you to revive Zeref and blamed it all on Jellal, she made you cry. SHE IS NOT OUR NAKAMA!"

The red head looked worried, "Natsu, Jellal did do all of those things. He even confessed to it."

"She destroyed the guild and strung up team shadow gear on a tree, she's the one who killed Grey's family and his teacher!" Natsu raved. No one was sure what to do with a guild mate who was not of his right mind. Lisanna extricated her self from the crowd approaching him slowly.

"It's alright Natsu. Everything is fine," she said gently holding out a hand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let her manipulate you anymore." In a grand sweeping gesture, he clapped, but it sounded twenty times louder than it should. A shock wave radiated out from his hands, mowing down Fairy Tail members like bowling pins. Only five people were left standing. Grey and Erza had produced shields just in time to protect themselves, Gajeel, and Lucy. Mira-Jane had simply taken the blast and appeared unharmed in her demon form.

"I had a feeling that blast wouldn't be strong enough to knock out everyone," Natsu sighed.

"You've gone too far Salamander," Gajeel growled. Lucy knelt shakily by her fallen guild mates to check their vitals and found that they were perfectly fine. He had only knocked them out. She would never forgive herself if she allowed him to become a murderer. Everyone still standing was tensing up for a fight and the celestial spirit mage knew she had to do the same. However, just as she was standing up Erza took her by the shoulders.

Her voice was gentle, "I know you want to help your partner, but he's after _you_ Lucy. I can't imagine how hard this must be, but you have to let us handle this."

Lucy's whole body was trembling and she was on the verge of tears, "But-"

Erza smiled confidently, "It will be all right. We'll take care of it." The red head requipped into flame empress armor and took off. Lucy put her hands over her mouth trying like crazy to hold back the tears while she watched her friends fight each other. This was all too incredible.

* * *

><p>He could see everything before it happened. This power was like nothing he had ever experienced, and to think it had been hiding under the guild for all those years. Instinct told him that he would know exactly how to use these foreign powers when he needed them. Natsu easily threw up a wall of flame at Grey's ice hammer, flicked a gust of wind at Erza with the back of his hand to blow her of corse as she was flying toward him brandishing her sword, side stepped Gajeel's iron battering ram, and used Mira-Jane's momentum to throw her to the ground. It was like he could see the trajectory of their attacks and predict the easiest way to counter it in one moment. While Mira was still winded on the ground, he turned the dirt into a sink hole long enough to submerge everything but her head. Erza came rushing back in her cheetah armor to improver her speed, but it was nothing to him. His forearm transformed into diamond and he parried her frenzy of attacks. He found an opening and pressed two fingers into every one of her pressure points before the shock could registered on her face. Grey and Gajeel attacked simultaneously with ice arrows and iron dragon's breath. He jumped high into the air, timing it so he would be positioned directly in front of them when their magic had dispersed. They were about to attack him point black but he knocked their heads together and they fell, one on top of the other. Their collapse revealed a false angel who had something less merciful coming coming at her. Natsu cringed for a moment from the compressed magic tearing through his veins.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy was still terrified, after all, her best friend's eyes were were glowering at her with rage and invincible magic power was gushing out of his every pour. However, she refused to back down. She might not be terribly powerful, but she was perceptive.<p>

"You're an incredibly powerful mage Natsu, but no one can keep that much magical power in their body for long. It's burning you up isn't it?"

"I'll endure it as long as it takes."

"Natsu, I don't want to fight you," she said desperately.

"I bet you don't, now that all of your human shields are gone! I'm gonna make sure you never hurt my nakama again," his body tensed and he balled his fists.

"I would never do that! Your nakama are my-" he punched out a blast of golden energy that sent her sprawling.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THAT WORD!" Lucy coughed holding her stomach. She could hardly breath, but she wobbled to her feet any way. Natsu yanked her into the air and she was forced to look into his fiery eyes. "Why are you still pretending to be innocent? I know what you've done, so just give it up. All I'm asking is that you leave and never come back," he said ferociously. Her resolve became steel. Not even Natsu could break her.

"No." She willed Leo to come out of his gate. His appearance was sudden enough to take Natsu off guard and allow Leo to break his grip on Lucy. Leo fired off a regulus impact, but all it did was make the dragon slayer stumble backward a few feet.

"Fairy Tail is my home! I would rather die than abandon my family!" she cracked out her whip.

"That would be a lot more convincing if you hadn't tried to kill us all!" he charged at them. A fierce battle cry welled up from inside Lucy. Her other spirits must have sensed her feelings because Sagittarius and Ares shimmered into existence beside her and they all charged into the fray. Leo engaged in hand to hand combat with Natsu and Sagittarius galloped off to get a better vantage point.

"Ares, give him a wool bomb from the left!" Lucy ordered. For once the ram didn't apologies before springing into action. The explosion let Leo gain some ground for a moment, but Natsu was expertly maneuvering their fight so none of the horse man's arrows hit their mark.

"Sagittarius, gain higher ground! Ares, try and trap him in your wool blanket."

"The wool won't be strong enough to even slow him down," said the ram while her body began to morph. She shrunk down into two blue spirit twins.

"Gemini, it's you! Ok, change of plans. Morph into Leo and make it a double sided attack. Try and force him into a stationary position."

"Here we go!" They changed into the form of the lion spirit while the real Leo was showing his fatigue. Even the most powerful of the Zodiacs couldn't hold out for long against Natsu's attacks. The spirit got a hard left hook to the jaw but Gemini gave Leo enough time to recover.

"Keep it up! Sagittarius, now!" she called.

"Locked on target!" he replied loosing an expertly placed arrow. It caught Natsu's scarf, dragging him to the ground and pining him there. The horse spirit shot a volley of arrows but the dragon slayer spun with one hand on the ground kicking out with both his legs on fire. The fire spiral effectively burnt up all the arrows and nailed both Leo and Gemini in vital spots. They began to fade away in a shower of sparks.

Leo said, "Don't give up Lucy! He's not-" but he vanished before he could finish. Sagittarius galloped up firing three arrows at once. Natsu raised a hand to counter attack but Lucy intercepted with her whip. He simply held up his other hand and froze the horse spirit and the air born arrows. His fist closed and Sagittarius burst into sparks all at once. The arrows clattered to the ground.

Lucy glanced at her keys, "Thank you everyone. You were amazing."

The invincible man returned his attention to his prey, "Leave and never come back."

"I can't do that!" Lucy shouted yanking her whip that was still wrapped around his arm to through him off balance, but she only got rope burn. Natsu took a go at the whip and she flew forward into the air. The blond landed awkwardly on her shoulder and felt a horrendous snap. She screamed from the pain lacing through her arm and shoulder. Nausea swept through her body and her vision was trimmed in a blurry blackness. She got to her knees and a savage cry tore from her lips again because moving made the pain flare up into a nerve bursting nightmare. The dark edges threatened to swallow her up, but Lucy couldn't afford to black out yet. She gritted her teeth and attempted to get on her feet.

"Why do you keep getting up? You can't win."

"That's what you do for your nakama. You fight until you can't move, then you stand up and fight some more. Right Natsu?" She smiled brightly at the man she knew was still inside of him. For a moment, pain flickered across his face, then his anger took hold again and he lifted Lucy up by her neck.

"You don't care about anyone," he accused. That flicker was the real Natsu breaking through, she knew it, but this was it. Her body was failing. Darkness was creeping further and further into her mind.

She could only just see the light in Natsu's eyes when she chocked out "Ah-I care about . . . you." Her wind pipe was constricting and her final words before she fell into oblivion were barely an audible rasp, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Post Script:<strong> Just as an announcement for those of you who have been keeping up with the story until now, chapter 11 has been fixed. It is no longer a repost of 7. Sorry for the confusion!


	13. The Awakening

**Author's note:** I escaped reality to spy on nalu like the creeper fan that I am and wrote it all down. If I stop updating it's because Natsu found out and beat the crap out of me.

* * *

><p><strong>The Awakening<strong>

The words "I love you," struck Natsu like lightning, shattering a filter behind his eyes. They echoed through his head in a chorus of Lucy's voice and images flashed through his head. Her smile, her frustrated face covered in flour, her nose in a book while she was oblivious to the world, the warmth in her round brown eyes, her ringing laughter, the wonder-filled moment she put on that magic mask.

Everything that he had done under Ivan's spell came rushing back to him along with a burning pain coursing through his body. He collapsed to his knees, gazing around at the bodies of his guild mates. They were fallen all around him. He had done this. Then he saw her crumpled in front of him.

"Lucy . . ." He put his head to her chest and listened. The beat was faint, the rise and fall of her breathing was shallow. He had to move quickly before it was too late. In action, her ecstatic enthusiasm made her seem robust, but as the dragon slayer carried his unconscious partner in his arms her frame felt light and delicate. She really did have the appearance of a fallen angel, and he only hoped that he could hold up long enough to heal her. He was running out of time. Lumen Histoire was searing his body away from the inside out. He growled as a patch of skin on his chest burned away and a beam of light drove through. Another tore through his calf, a pin prick bore through his arm.

He had the gruesome task of picking through all of the bodies. None of them were dead, but every one of them reminded him of how he had attacked his own guild like some monster. The most important thing now was to find his way back to the tunnel he had excavated from the basement of the former guild hall to the surface. He stepped through the bones of his old home until he found stairs descending into what looked like the jagged mouth of a dark cave. Each step sent pain rolling up his legs because it felt like a supernova were inside his body trying to burn its way out. It was such an alien sensation because it had been years since he had so much as thought a raging inferno felt warm. Now he felt feverish. Sweat was pouring out of him. It ran down his forehead, on either side of his nose, and dripped off his chin, though it did nothing to cool this unnatural temperature. The dragon slayer knew he was really struggling to keep it together now because Lucy began to feel heavy and the skin of his arms was cracking like glass where she weighed him down. Just one more step. Now another. His toes scraped the stone.

He finally reached the floor where a grandiose set of white stone double doors towered over them. They were heavy the first time he came down here with Ivan, so the task of opening them now was enormous. It was a simple matter of doing the impossible, so he slammed his shoulder into a door and marshaled up every bit of strength he had left. The effort set his body alight with pain and he was certain his aura shown brighter as the magic scorched away more skin. Natsu's back tore open as if a razor whip had cracked across his skin.

"GuuuuuuaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" When the door was just open enough, Lucy's body fell from his arms and rolled a few feet while he tumbled to his knee before face planting. He had to fight just to keep forcing oxygen into his screaming lungs. The dragon slayer crawled over to his partner. Lucy's vitals were getting weaker.

The room was a large echoing cistern, and it bubbled with fresh spring water in the very back. Two rows of ornately carved pillars outlined a pathway to a simple wooden table displayed on a round platform inlayed with gold designs inlayed in the stone. On the table sat a golden stand with a lifeless lacrima resting on its three curling prongs. The dragon slayer began to drag the limp body of his partner toward the water.

"I will not-" he grunted from the strain, "let you die for me Lucy . . . not gonna happen." He splashed in first and the heaved her feat in. Another heave and her legs followed. Light was seeping through a fine spider web of fractures on his hands as he pulled the blond in. He eased the rest of her body into the water until everything was submerged but her face. Natsu's cheek split and the light shooting out blinded him in one eye. He shut everything out and concentrated on sensing the exact nature of Lucy's wounds. He found them all. The water flowed gently around her body with no physical prompting. As the pink haired man uttered ancient words from the dialect of a long forgotten tribe magic circles began to paint themselves stroke by stroke onto Lucy.

Natsu could feel his mind beginning to burn. There was a distinct possibility that the healing spell would be wiped from his memory before he could finish performing it. Rushing through it any faster than he already was would make it back fire, but his lips were having trouble moving. The spell was slow by nature.

Just when he was on the brink of being obliterated, Natsu finished the spell and relinquished his hold on Lumen Histoire. His head was forced back as compressed magic surged out of his mouth and all the gashes in his skin. The sensation was excruciating, but he was unable to make a sound. For a moment the history of Fairy Tail's magic glittered in the air all around them, and then rushed back to its intended home. The lacrima shown like the sun once again.

* * *

><p>The dragon slayer opened his eyes blearily and immediately regretted it. He had been fading in and out of consciousness for who knows how long. He felt weak and impossibly tired. The places where Lumen Histoire had split his skin were leaking blood at an alarming rate. A large circle of water around him was stained red. No matter how he felt, every time Natsu woke up he had to check on Lucy. The tendons on his neck popped as he strained to lift his head high enough to see her. The blond head was above water and her chest was still rising and falling. She smelled alive and that's all he could ask for.<p>

* * *

><p>The next time he woke up. four hands were turning him over in the water.<p>

"Help. Lucy," Natsu said hoarsely.

"She's fine, her life isn't anywhere close to danger. Do you have any idea how bad this laceration on your back is?" It was Wendy. He could feel his muscles knitting back together into their proper place.

"You're waisting magic. Other people-"

"-Are not nearly as wounded as you are. Lumen Histoire really did a number on you. You're lucky to be alive." Another woman was pulling Lucy out of the water.

"Erza. Is everyone all right?" Natsu asked.

"Elfman and Levy got a little banged up and Gajeel and Grey might have concussions but that's nothing new. Every one has already been taken care thanks to Wendy." He smiled at the little girl hovering over him.

"Thanks Wendy."

She smiled back bashfully, "I'm just doing what I can."

"Well, what you can do is amazing. You should be proud."

The sky sorceress's smile brightened into genuine happiness, "Yep!" When his wounds became superficial he stopped Wendy. Despite her bravado the exhaustion was pretty evident on her face.

"Lucy doesn't have an apartment any more. We passed it on our way to the guild and it was gone. You should take her to your place and let her rest," said Erza. Natsu nodded in confirmation.

* * *

><p>Erza's thoughts carried her up the stairs beside her three friends. What she hadn't mentioned was that there's plenty of room for Lucy at Fairy Hills. However, the warrior had suggested that Lucy stay at Natsu's place for his sake. The dragon slayer was insanely powerful and growing stronger by the day, but he was also loyal to a fault. He would inevitably beat himself up over and over because of what had happened tonight. Erza was rather similar to him in that regard, but if Lucy were around she would shake him out of his self pity. She was good that way.<p>

When they reached the surface, everyone was still milling around. Lisanna and Elfman were halfway through pulling their sister out of the sink hole.

"Over here! We've found them," Erza announced. The guild made sounds of relief.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" shouted someone from the crowd. The celestial spirit mage was draped across her partner's arms.

Wendy piped up in her high voice, "She'll be fine. All she needs is rest."

"That's what we all need right now. Go home and get some rest. If your house has been destroyed you can set up camp in the guild hall tonight. I'm sure the master will be happy to accommodate anyone in need of shelter. We can worry about the state of the city tomorrow," Erza said.

Natsu stepped up like he wanted to say something. She might have stopped him, but now was the right time for him to take responsibility for his actions even if he hadn't been one hundred percent in control of himself.

"Everyone. I never thought I'd say this, but thanks for standing against me tonight. I'm really sorry, I know I was a big pain this time around."

She could pick up Grey's distinct voice from the crowd, "You're _always_ a pain in the ass!"

"Yeah? That doesn't stop me from kicking yours on a daily basis!" Everyone one roared with laughter at their bickering because it was so typical of them. It made everything feel more like normal. Erza stood in the crowed of dispersing mages watching Natsu cary an unconscious Lucy toward his home. She knew the comic routine was only a facade to put everyone else at ease.

"Be well, Natsu," the warrior said to the dragon slayer's retreating back.

* * *

><p>Natsu set her as gently as he could on his couch and found her face distorted and sweating.<p>

She mumbled, "Come back to me . . . Natsu . . . nats-" she began to breath more heavily.

He knelt next to her, his heart in a knot, "I'm right here Luce." He put a hand to her shoulder, "I'm better now, I'll never leave you like that again."

"-won't . . . give up . . . . . . I love you." He had never understood the phase "weak in the knees" until now. He plopped to the ground without intending to. Love? Is that what this was? Is that why his stomach felt strange when he thought about Lucy, why she was alway on his mind, why he was stronger when she was beside him, why he wanted to be a better man when she was near? His heart was pounding like a great kettledrum. Without thinking about it, without seeing what he was doing, he went to get two wash cloths and cold water. It was his fault that her face was broken up in pain right now. He had physically and verbally abused Lucy, it was a miracle she had any positive sentiments left for him. Natsu returned and methodically stroked the grime off her face with a wet cloth. With the second cloth he dribbled water between her slightly parted lips. Tentatively, the pink haired man ran the back of his index finger up her pale cheek.

"I'll take good care of you this time. I promise." She began to squirm in her sleep.

"NO!" Lucy screamed suddenly. Her eyes flew open and she scrambled backward on the couch as far as she could. "Where have you taken me?!"

"Calm down! You're ok, please don't panic," he said in a rush.

She relaxed little by little and took a shaky breath, "So, I'm not evil to you anymore?"

Natsu almost smirked, "There's never been an evil bone in your body Luce." He looked down in shame, how do you begin to apologize for something like this? "This was unforgivable. I-" but the blond interrupted vehemently,

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare blame yourself for all this, I know you will. That was some crazy powerful dark magic controlling you. I wouldn't be surprised if it came from a book of Zeref-" she gasped and her face went a shade paler.

He pushed her back onto the couch gently, "You have to rest. I smacked you around pretty good." He stood up to walk away.

"Natsu, look at me!" Her voice reverberated inside the small room.

* * *

><p>Despite his warning Lucy worked her way up to a standing position to face him and prove that she wasn't so frail. Thank Mavis, she hadn't fainted. The blond was just as fiercely determined to beat his demons now as she had been while her dragon slayer was under Ivan's spell.<p>

"You're a good man, this wasn't you," she reached her hand out to touch Natsu's face but he grabbed her wrist and held her arm up between them. It was covered in scrapes and bruises like the rest of her body.

"I was there, I knew exactly what I was doing! LOOK what I've done to you! You should be afraid of me, you should hate me!" She could see intense discord roiling behind his eyes and it made her snap.

"You think you deserve to be punished that much? FINE!" she snatched her hand away and slapped him with it as hard as she could. He took it without a sound and a hand print bloomed across his cheek in glowing red. Her hand tingled sharply with pins and needles. "That's for thinking so little of me! Do you really think I could care so much for a depraved man?" Her voice quavered and her eyes grew hot. They were both quietly fighting internal battles.

"You told me you loved me . . . just before you passed out in front of the old guild hall." The air disappeared from Lucy's lungs. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and block everything out, but something hot dashed against her cheeks. Oh right, tears. It seemed like she had being crying a lot lately but there were also so many other times when she held them back.

"That's what snapped me out of the spell. You saved me Lucy." Great, she was a hero at the expense of her mortification. Her body stiffened when Natsu enfolded her in his arms.

Then he said quietly over her shoulder, "And I think I love you too." She melted, her shoulders shaking. The only thing that was keeping her upright was Natsu's strength. He shifted his chin to rest on top of her head so she could clutch his vest and sob softly into his chest. She had never imagined that he would reciprocate her feelings like that because he had always been so ignorant of romance. Grief and joy poured out of her at the same time, and she was worried that Natsu would take it the wrong way. However, when the pink haired man took one hand off her back and began stroking her hair she knew she was safe. His fingers running through her locks felt so soothing that she closed her eyes and let her fit fade away on its own instead of forcing it down.

* * *

><p>Lucy hadn't realized that she drifted off until Natsu was peeling her face off his chest.<p>

"You really should get some sleep, "

"What, why? I'm not-" an oversized yawn seized her, ". . . tired at all." He raised an eyebrow. Then he began to gaze around at her little wounds.

"Do I need to slap you again?" Lucy asked crossly.

"No, I just wish I had had more time to heal you," he glanced at her face distractedly.

"You don't mean- Lumen Histoire gave you healing powers too?" she asked in amazement.

"Mmhmm." He circled around to check out her back as well. "You were actually in a lot worse shape. I would have healed everything, but I only had enough time to take care of your major wounds. The time it took to fix your trachea and broken clavicle almost did me in." Boy did she wish there was some research she could read on Lumen Histoire.

"So, you risked your life to save mine?"

"I'm the one who put it in danger in the first place," his voice sounded strained.

Lucy crossed her arms and asserted, "I don't care. You're my hero." He didn't seem to be listening.

"I think I know how to do it this time," Natsu mumbled.

"What are you-" the blond yelped and her eyes went round. Something warm and velvety had ghosted over a spot on her shoulder.

"Sorry, does that hurt?"

"N-no."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"**No**." He kissed a scrape on her neck and a thrilling sensation shimmered across the surface of her skin.

He broke away again, "If it doesn't hurt why are you making that noise?"

"Because it feels good, keep going." His smile against the curve of her neck gave Lucy a pleasant shiver. The soft sound his lips made against her skin was like music. She wasn't tired anymore because his gliding touch felt like live wire and each kiss sent a new wave of energy coursing through her.

* * *

><p>The last time Natsu had tried this technique he had hopped from one bruise to the next with a clinical state of mind. This time was different. He was being gentle this time and Lucy really liked it, so a light touch must be the secret. Somehow he found this work more pleasurable, especially when he found a spot that elicited a moan from his partner. Her skin felt so smooth that he never wanted to take his lips off her, so instead of hopping he slid across her when transitioning to a different wound. It was entertaining to see when goosebumps would rise over the surface. The prolonged contact and close proximity to her absolutely clogged is nose with her unique scent but he enjoyed it. Her ginger peach scent and the traces of salt on her skin were addictive.<p>

From the shoulder blade, to where her dress began at mid-back, to the spine, nape of the neck, adjacent shoulder blade, shoulder, clavicle, upper chest. The neck seemed to produce the most response, and Natsu liked the tenderness of the skin. He moved to the jaw line, but when he tried a scrape by the corner of her mouth Lucy shifted her head. Her parted lips received his in a simple motion. She must be showing him a new technique. He liked this one even more.


	14. Oasis and Hardwood Floors

**Author's note:** It's been a long time. So, this is cloud nine level fluff y'all! So much fluffing fluff . . . and honestly I'm not sure where it's going to go from here because in my feverish scheming of the master plan I didn't give much thought to the declining action after the climax. I think writing this chapter gave me some ideas though. ;) Suggestions are always welcome. You're idea might just wind up in the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Oasis and Hardwood Floors<strong>

Lucy had slapped Natsu, yelled at him, cried on him, and now they were kissing. How that worked she wasn't entirely sure, but it was the best thing that ever could have happened to her. At first he did really well just matching the slow rhythm of her lips while they kissed. Then he began to take liberties. He moved faster, holding the side of her face, then he pressed deeper like he couldn't get enough. It was as if he were a man dying of thirst and she was his oasis. Her heart beat jumped with every contact and both their breathing became more ragged. There was just no way he could be this good! He had to have been with other women. Maybe there had been more to his relationship with Lisanna in the past than he was willing to admit.

* * *

><p>He had no idea what he was doing, his hands and mouth did all the thinking for him and it felt fantastic. He was enraptured by Lucy. He couldn't help but think how perfect the warm curves of her body felt as he slid one hand across her abdomen and grabbed her waist. He guided her back into a wall where she made a tiny gasp upon impact.<p>

"Have you done this before?" she asked breathlessly.

"No, never," he replied as quickly as he could. He pushed her up the wall to face level and she wrapped a leg around him. Natsu grabbed her thigh for support on instinct. She gripped the back of his hair and kissed him deeply, her tongue darting in to sample the edge of his mouth. Huh, he had never thought of using that body part that way. Lucy bit his lower lip lightly and he growled with the pleasure of it. He broke away to nestle into her neck. He gave one spot a tiny lick and a nip before sucking on it. Lucy's chest was heaving slowly. His tongue kneaded her flesh while he worked. He looked at his rosy red mark fondly and breathed her in. He was consumed.

* * *

><p>Natsu's voice was husky, his slanted eyes half lidded when he said her name and it drove her crazy. If her heart could possibly beat any faster in this moment it would surely kill her but she wanted more anyway. She drew closer for another kiss, chin tilted up and shoulders shrugging high as if rising up to heaven. His lips tasted smokey on hers and their movements were fluid and sure. Lucy broke away to look at his eyes. Their color was an extraordinary deep gray and not black like she had thought.<p>

"Why are you staring at me? Do you wanna a stop?" he asked quietly, though she noticed that he didn't let go of her.

She also noticed more clearly a persistent warmth in her cheeks. Lucy wasn't sure where her body heat stopped and his began. She realized with a start that she wanted him; she wanted his whole body. She had to cool down before they both lost control.

The blond smiled, "No, I'm just really thirsty now."

Natsu's face was still tilted so their noses wouldn't mash together, "I can fix that."

Lucy glanced down at his hold on her, "Um-"

His eyes sparked with realization, "Oh! Right. One sec," he said jumping up and rushed into his kitchen. She puffed out a breath of relief because she wouldn't have had the will power to break away. The celestial spirit mage was beginning to process what might have just happened and flushed at the thought. Natsu was just following her lead, so it would be her fault if things went too far. On top of that, she had only read about the things that they had just been doing. The pink haired man came back with a tall glass and water was running down his own chin onto his muscular chest. She took her drink, grateful for a chance to look away and downed it while he sat next to her. She stared at the empty glass between her hands.

"So, I guess everything's going to be different now."

Natsu cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

Lucy played with her hair not meeting his eyes, "Well, friends act one way with each other and um . . . c-couples act differently."

"How do couples act?"

"I don't know, they're just different. They have to work hard to get along, and be careful about being considerate, and remember to-"

He stopped her short, "We don't have to change Luce. It'll be just like before, only better." That would have made her feel at ease, but she kept worrying at her hair. Natsu caught her hand to stop their fidgeting and the focus in his eyes drew her attention.

"Come on Luce, what's really eating you?" The knot in her stomach tightened. She really didn't want to talk about this, it was embarrassing.

"I don't want to take advantage of you," she blurted. He blinked in surprise before busting out laughing.

"I'm serious! Do you even know what sex is?"

He stopped laughing really fast, "Of course I know what sex is! . . . for the most part."

"What does that **mean**?"

"Well I assume it's a lot like dragon mating, that's what Igneel taught me," he mumbled. "The rest of what I know came from Cana and Loki. You don't have to worry, I promised myself a long time ago that I'd never have sex, it sounds awful." Lucy face palmed.

"I don't think you got the full story. What kind of twisted things have those guys been telling you?" she said tensely.

"I don't understand why you're so worried," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Getting all hot and heavy like we just did is not that big of a step away from-" Lucy and put her face in her hands and groaned.

"Really? But I liked it so much," he said. Lucy peeked around her finger at a confused dragon slayer. "Why is it bad?"

Lucy softened, "It's not, it's actually really beautiful. I was just raised on the belief that only married people should do it. Personally, I think it means a lot more if you wait. It's like promising your partner that you want them to be the one and only person you give all of yourself to." Natsu furrowed his eyebrows and was quiet for a long time.

"I'm not really sure what that means, but if it's important to you then it's important to me."

"Natsu . . . thank you."

"It's gonna be really hard not to kiss you though Luce," he said giving her a sideways look and scratching the back of his head again.

She perked up, "What? No, we can still do that. You're like a prodigy-" She turned bright red, "Uh, I mean, that was- um, hmm." The celestial spirit mage suddenly became interested in her empty glass again.

The dragon slayer cocked an eyebrow and a crooked smile spread across his face. "What, you want some more?"

"No, I've had enough water thanks," she said off handedly.

"That's not what I meant," he said prowling towards her. A thrill flashed through her. Lucy felt light headed when he cupped her face with both hands and softly caressed her lips with his own. She briefly wondered what it was about his touch that that set her off so much. They crashed together on the floor laughing. The pair of them fell asleep where they lay in the very early hours of the morning.

* * *

><p>Natsu's internal clock woke him at the same time every morning. Usually the sun's fire beckoned him to rise early and meet the new day, but there was a stronger force pulling at him today. When his eyes swept open they were met by a soft gold tangle of hair splayed above the most beautiful face he could imagine. Her smooth features almost glowed in the dim light. The ivory fingers of one hand were delicately curled in front of her chest. An unfamiliar warmth that did not come from fire spread through him and he suddenly had the desire to stay stuck within this hazy dream. The sun could wait. He would have sacrificed everything else if Lucy could be safe and happy. Now she was here beside him.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy emerged from a deep unconsciousness to find that the side she was laying on was frightfully sore. Had she slept on the floor all night? The pillows and blankets below did little to cushion the hard ground. She was far too groggy to bother finding her bed so she just rolled over until she encountered a large obstacle. She heard a low rumble and a man's hand placed itself on her hip. She screeched and shoved at whatever it was.<p>

"Gaaah! Ow, Lucy, what was that for?" That's Natsu's voice, and his pink hair. Had he snuck into her apartment again? No, they were at his place. As soon as she came back to reality she scrubbed her face with her hands. The adrenaline quickly leached out of her body again.

"M'sorry, I was sleeping so well I forgot where I was. Hm!" The blond chuckled at the warm fuzzy feelings clouding her head while she gazed at Natsu through bleary eyes.

He put on an adorable little smile, "What?" She rolled faced down to hide the fact that she couldn't stop smiling either.

"Why am I so tired!" she groaned into her pillow. Natsu responded by dragging her towards him until her back was flush up against him and one arm draped over her waist. He pressed his nose against her head and inhaled her deeply.

"You fought hard. Now it's time to sleep hard." Lucy thought back to all of the really intense battles Natsu had fought. She had always scoffed at how the dragon slayer would pass out for two days afterwards, but now she was beginning to understand why. She snuggled down deeper into the warmth of her partners arms. It was incredible how comfortable this was. As much as she wanted to savor every piece of the moment an inescapable weight was tugging her back down into unconsciousness. She dreamt of dragons.


End file.
